


दी ब्लॉग ऑफ युजिनिया वॉटसन (मराठी भाषांतर - Translation in Marathi)

by M_B



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Blogging, Diary/Journal, Family, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parenthood, Slash, Teenagers, Unconventional Families
Language: मराठी
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_B/pseuds/M_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>हा माझा ब्लॉग आहे. पण खरं तर तो ब्लॉग कमी, नि आज ना उद्या प्रचंड यशस्वी आणि प्रसिद्ध होणार्या माझ्या पुस्तकाचा पहिला खर्डा जास्त आहे, असंच मी मानते. पुस्तकाचं नाव आहे - जगावेगळ्या कुटुंबातलं माझं आयुष्य नि माझ्या आठवणी. तर - माझ्या आई-बाबाचा घटस्फोट झालाय. बाबा, बाबाचा नवरा, आई आणि मी - असे आम्ही एकत्रच राहतो. कसं वाटतंय? आत्ताशी तर फक्त सुरुवात आहे.<br/>माझं नाव युजिनिया वॉटसन आहे. पण मला जिनी म्हणालात तरी चालेल. तर - हे असं आहे.<br/>तळटीपः सध्या तरी ही पूर्ण झालेली गोष्ट आहे. या टप्प्यावर ती थांबवणं सोईचंही आहे. पुढे-मागे कदाचित त्यात भर घातली जाईलही.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. १ सप्टेंबर

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Blog of Eugenia Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/210788) by [Mad_Lori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Lori/pseuds/Mad_Lori). 



> फॅनफिक्शनला दुय्यम दर्जाचं वाङ्मय मानलं जातं.
> 
> कुणीतरी आधीच जिवंत केलेली पात्रं आपण उचलून आपण त्यांत हवे तसे फेरफार करायचे आणि आपली अशी एक गोष्ट लिहायची, ही फॅनफिक्शनची व्याख्या मला कुणी सांगितली असती, तरी मीही तसंच मानलं असतं. पण शेरलॉकच्या निमित्तानं फॅनफिक्शनच्या संकल्पनेशी आतून - बाहेरून ओळख झाली, तेव्हा मला आपल्या रामायण - महाभारताची आठवण होणं अपरिहार्य होतं. मी ही महाकाव्यं कधीही मुळातून वाचलेली नाहीत. त्यांच्याशी माझी ओळख झालीय, तीच मुळी कुणीतरी सांगितलेल्या त्यांच्या कितव्यातरी आवृत्त्यांमधून. कुणाला त्यातला कर्ण नायक वाटतो, कुणाला कृष्ण. कुणाला राम थोर वाटतो, तर कुणाला रावण. कुणाला सीतेला देवी मानून पुजावंसं वाटतं, कुणाला शूर्पणखेवरच्या अन्यायात सामाजिक दडपणुकीचा इतिहास दिसतो. दृष्टिकोनागणिक बदलत जाणारी कथानकं. नि तरीही पात्रांचे मूळ स्वभाव अभंग राहतात. मुळच्या कथानकाचा सांगाडा तसाच्या तसा राहून त्यातून अनेकानेक रूपं साकारतात. या पात्रांना समजून घेण्याचे अनेक नवनवीन रस्ते त्यातून सापडत जातात.
> 
> हे मला नवं थोडंच आहे? नि याहून फॅनफिक्शन निराळी कुठे आहे?
> 
> याच टप्प्यावर मला मॅड लोरी नामक लेखिकेची ’दी ब्लॉग ऑफ युजिनिया वॉटसन’ ही गोष्ट सापडली. या गोष्टीतले शेरलॉक नि जॉन एकमेकांशी विवाहित आहेत नि त्यांना एक लेकही आहे. दोन पुरुषांचं जोडपं ही आजच्या सामाजिक व्यवस्थेत भिवया उंचावायला लावणारी बाब असली, तरी त्यांच्या लेकीसाठी ते वास्तव आहे. खेरीज ते तितकं दुःखी वा करुणही नाही. उलट मिश्कील, हसरं आणि तिच्यासाठी अभिमानाचं आहे. तिच्या नजरेतून तिला दिसणारी ही दोघा बापांची गोष्ट होती. काहीशी भाबडी, पर्युत्सुक, फॅण्टसीकडे झुकणारी, पण तरीही लोभसवाणी. बीबीसीच्या मालिकेतले जॉन नि वॉटसन हे आपल्याला समकालीन नि बरेचदा समवयस्क म्हणून भेटतात. पण हे चक्रम, हुशार आणि धाडसी तरुण बाप झाल्यावर त्यांच्या स्वभावातले काने-कोपरे, त्यांची बलस्थानं नि मर्यादा कशा उघड्या पडतात वा उजळून निघतात ते या गोष्टीतून पाहणं फार फार मजेचं, आनंदाचं होतं.
> 
> हा या गोष्टीच्या भाषांतराचा पहिला भाग -

**प्रकरण १: १ सप्टेंबर**  
  
आज मी शाळेतून घरी आले तेव्हा माझं डोकं फिरलेलंच होतं. आधीच आज तास वैतागवाणे होते. नि मी माझ्या सावत्र बापावर - शेरलॉकवरपण अजूनही जरा भडकलेलीच होते, कारण तो तसाच वागला होता. अर्थात रात्रीपर्यंत सगळं ठीक झालंच. घरी आल्या आल्या काहीतरी कुजल्याचा वास आला, की गोष्टी ठीकठाक झाल्याच म्हणून समजाव्यात.  
  
कुजणार्या प्रेताचा वास जिला ताबडतोब आणि अचूक ओळखता येतो अशी माझ्या वर्गातली मी एकमेव मुलगी असेन, नक्कीच. पण खरंच, माणसाने तो वास आयुष्यात पहिल्यांदा जरी घेतला, तरी त्याला तो ओळखता येईलच. आपल्या आदिम मेंदूला इशारा देणारं काहीतरी त्या वासात असतं - 'शिट, कुणीतरी मेलंय, पळा...'. म्हणून तर घराच्या जवळपास कुजणारी प्रेतं असणार असतील, तर आमच्या घरात काही नियम पाळावे लागतात. ते नियम घालून देण्यात मी माझा बराच वेळ खर्च केलाय. अर्थातच. मला बाथरूममधे रासायनिक प्रयोग करायला परवानगी मिळणार नसेल, तर घरात कुजणार्या प्रेतांचा वास येता कामा नये ही माझी अपेक्षा चुकीची कशी असेल?  
  
आज बहुतेक हा नियम धाब्यावर बसवला गेला होता. घरात पाऊल टाकता क्षणीच मला वास आला. "ईईईSSSSSSईईई" किंवा तत्सम काहीतरी किंचाळत, तोंडानं श्वास घेत मी धावतच वर गेले.  
  
आमच्या फ्लॅटचं दार उघडून मी ओरडले, "आई! प्रेताचा वास येतोय!"  
  
दडादडा पावलं वाजली, कुठेतरी काहीतरी पडल्या-झडल्याचे आवाज आले नि पाठोपाठ आई हॉलमधून बाहेर आली. नुकतंच न्हायल्यामुळे ओले केस आणि हातात हाSSS कपड्यांचा बोळा. "सॉरी, सॉरी. तू घरी यायच्या आत मला हे सगळं साफ करायचं होतं."  
  
"पण तू म्हणाली होतीस, हे कुजणारे कपडेपण तू लॅबमधे ठेवून येणार आहेस. यक्स.."  
  
"हो गं, पण..."  
  
"गेल्या दोन-एक दिवसांत एखादं वास मारणारं प्रेत आलं असणार तुझ्याकडे. नि तुला तुझे लॅबमधले कपडे धुवायला वेळच मिळाला नसणार. त्यामुळे तिथे बदलायला कपडेच उरले नसणार. म्हणून तू हे घरी घेऊन आल्येस."  
  
एक भिवई उंचावून आई माझ्याकडे बघत राहिली. "कारण माहीत आहे म्हणजे तुला. मग आरडाओरडा करू नकोस उगाच."  
  
"हेल्लो. गेल्या आठवड्यात आपल्या ठरलेल्या वेळापेक्षा अर्धा तास उशीर झाला मला यायला. माझ्याकडेपण कारण होतं. तरी आरडाओरडा झालाच."  
  
"ठीक आहे, ठीक आहे. मी जातेय कपडे घेऊन खाली लॉण्ड्रीत." मला उडवून लावत आई म्हणाली.  
  
"मी काहीतरी सुगंधी लावते." थोडा नागचंपाचा वास नि उघडलेल्या खिडक्या एवढ्यानं काम भागतं, ते गचाळ कपडे तस्सेच साठवून न ठेवता नाहीसे केले तर.  
  
तेवढ्यात शेजारच्या फ्लॅटचं दार उघडलं नि काहीतरी बोलत शेरलॉक बाहेर आला. शेरलॉकच्या चालीचं वर्णन करणं कठीण आहे. त्याच्यामागे एखाद्या अदृष्य राजवस्त्राचा दिमाखदार घोळ रुळत असावा असा भास होतो, इतकंच म्हटलं तरी पुरे. तो नाक मुरडून म्हणाला, "प्रेताला सुटलेल्या पाण्याचा वास आहे हा," मग ओरडत, "हो ना, ग्रेस?"  
  
"हो रे बाबा, हो!" जिन्यावरून खाली तळघरात जाता जाता आई ओरडून म्हणाली.  
  
"जॉन कुठाय?" शेरलॉकनी मला विचारलं.  
  
"मला माहीत नाही."  
  
"पण तुला कायम माहीत असतं." माझ्याकडे रोखून बघत शेरलॉक म्हणाला.  
  
"तो 'तुझा' नवरा आहे."  
  
"हो, पण म्हणून त्याच्या नि माझ्या मेंदूला जोडणारी तार वगैरे अस्तित्वात नाहीय."  
  
"माझ्यापण नाही. त्याला टेक्स्ट कर नि विचार."  
  
"विचारलं. त्याचं उत्तर नाही आलं."  
  
"किमान पाच सेकंदं तरी वाट पाहिलीस? नाही ना? अर्थात." मी हे म्हणायची वाट पाहत असल्यासारखा, नेमका त्या क्षणी त्याचा मोबाईल गुरगुरला. त्यानं वैतागून मोबाईल पाहिला.  
  
"ओह, तो टेस्कोमधे थांबलाय."  
  
"पाहिलंस? आपल्याला आला असता अंदाज?"  
  
"तू अजूनही माझ्यावर रागावलेली आहेस, मला दिसतंय."  
  
तुम्हांला काय वाटत असेल, ते मला कळू शकतं. दुष्ट सावत्र बाप, बंडखोर वय. एरवी तिच्या आई - बापानं परत एकत्र यायचं ठरवलंही असतं. पण आता हा 'मधे आलेला' माणूस घरात घुसल्यावर ते शक्यच नाही. बघू या, ती कसा मुकाबला करते याच्याशी. इत्यादी इत्यादी. तसं काही नाहीय. ही सगळी घासून गुळगुळीत झालेली वर्णनं मला लागू पडत नाहीत. मला शेरलॉक खूप खूप खूप आवडतो, कारण मुळात तो दुष्ट नाहीय (ओके, निदान छळ वगैरे करणारा तरी नाहीय) नि माझ्यासाठी तो परकाही नाहीय, माझ्या जन्मापासून मी त्याला बघत आलेय, शिवाय माझ्या घरात घुसलेला नाहीये तो, माझं घर अगदी व्यवस्थित आहे, थॅन्क्यू व्हेरी मच. आणि हो, माझ्या आई-बाबाला 'परत' एकत्र यायची काही गरजही नाही, त्यांचं तसंही चांगलं जमतं. फक्त ते आता एकमेकांचे नवरा - बायको नाहीयेत, इतकंच.  
  
माझं शेरलॉकवर प्रेम आहे, म्हणून मी त्याच्यावर अजूनही चिडले आहे. काल मी 'लंडन चेस क्लासिक'मधे खेळायला उतरले होते. ज्युनिअर डिव्हिजन नाही, रेग्युलर. आमच्या फील्डमधली मी सगळ्यात लहान खेळाडू आहे. बाकीचे सगळे माझ्याहून किमान तीन वर्षांनी मोठे आहेत. मी गणितात मठ्ठ असेन, इतिहासाचा मला वैताग येत असेल, पण बुद्धिबळात मला कुणी नडू नये. इए-ओ रेटिंगमधे मी नुकताचा २४०० चा स्कोअर क्रॅक केला. चांगल्या तुल्यबळ फील्डमधे अजून थोड्या स्पर्धा जिंकल्या, की मी आंतरराष्ट्रीय मास्टर होईन. लंडन क्लासिक ही फक्त एक पायरी होती. त्यात मी जिंकीन असं मला वाटलं नव्हतंच (आणि मी जिंकलेही नाही), पण मी मस्त खेळले. माझं रेटिंगपण सुधारलं.  
  
तर - कालचा दिवस महत्त्वाचा होता. सगळे जण आले होते. आई, बाबा, ऑण्ट एडेल नि बाकीचे सगळे मामा-मावश्या-काका वगैरे. हडसन आजी, पेप्रिज आजोबा नि आजी, मेट्सी आणि झेक. माझ्याबद्दल ज्यांना काही वाटतं, असे सगळे. माझे दोन आवडते शिक्षकपण आले होते. माझ्यासाठी महत्त्वाचा असणारा प्रत्येक माणूस तिथे हजर होता. शेरलॉक सोडून. ज्याने मी चार वर्षांची असताना मला आयुष्यात पहिल्यांदा बुद्धिबळाचा पट मांडून दिला, ज्याने माझ्यासाठी प्रशिक्षक शोधला आणि मी स्पर्धेत उतरलं पाहिजे हे आई-बाबाच्या गळी उतरवलं, तो शेरलॉक. तो तिथे असायला हवा होता. त्यानं मला तसं वचन दिलं होतं. पण तो आलाच नाही. त्याला म्हणे काम होतं. नेहमीप्रमाणेच. सोळा वर्षांत मला त्याची सवय व्हायला हवी होती, असं तुम्ही म्हणाल. झालीय मला सवय. पण एका गोष्टीची मात्र मला सवय नाही झालेली अजून. शेरलॉकमुळे मला वाईट वाटलंय, असं वाटून बाबाचा चेहरा पाSर पडतो. त्याला वाटतं, ही त्याचीच चूक आहे. या गोष्टीची मला कधी सवय होणारही नाही, कारण माझा बाबा माझा जगातला सगळ्यात लाडका माणूस आहे.  
  
आणि वरून 'अजून रागावली आहेस का'. मी लक्षच दिलं नाही. सरळ नागचंपाची उदबत्ती लावण्यात गुंग झाल्यासारखं दाखवलं.  
  
"तुला ऐकून बरं वाटणार असेल तर एक सांगू का? तुझा बाबा माझ्याशी अजूनही बोलत नाहीय."  
  
"च्यक्. मला नाही बरं वाटत," मी वळून म्हटलं, "आपल्याला एक कुटुंब आहे, हे तुझ्या डोक्यात कधी शिरेल याची वाट बघून बघून आम्ही सगळे कंटाळून गेलोय आता."  
  
"कुटुंब जॉनचं आहे. मी आपला... नुसताच आहे."  
  
मी आ वासून त्याच्याकडे बघत बसले. यावर काय बोलावं ते मला कळेचना, म्हणून वैतागून त्याच्या खांद्यावर जोरात गुद्दा मारला. "ओय!" लहान मुलासारखा हात चोळत चोळत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "का मारलंस?"  
  
"तू मूर्ख आहेस म्हणून! तूपण माझा बाप आहेस, हे तू नाही नाकारू शकत!"  
  
"मी तुझा बाप नाहीय."  
  
"हो का? मग बाबा लाजून नुसता चाचरत होता, तेव्हा मला सेक्सबद्दल कुणी सांगितलं सगळं? आईनी काहीतरी थातुरमातुर सोवळी माहिती सांगितल्यावर मला खरीखुरी ड्रग्सची माहिती कुणी सांगितली? लंडनमधल्या सगळ्या आडगल्ल्या कुणी दाखवल्या मला? नि स्लिपनॉट कशी बांधायची ते? नि विज्ञान प्रदर्शनात बटाट्याच्या बॅटर्या कश्या बनवायच्या ते?" माझ्या डोळ्यांतून पाणी यायला लागलं. असं मला अजिबात आवडत नाही. पण हे बोलणं महत्त्वाचं होतं. "रात्री-बेरात्री घाबरून उठले, तर तूच व्हायोलीन वाजवायचास मला परत झोप लागेपर्यंत. मला पुस्तकातल्या गोष्टी वाचून दाखवताना कसले कसले भारी आवाज काढायचास. तू आमच्या कुटुंबात नाहीस, वगैरे बकवास मला सांगूच नकोस तू. ओके?"  
  
तो जरा शरमला असावा. "पण मी करायचोच हे सगळं. मी नाही कुठे म्हणतोय, जिनी?" तो नाही नव्हताच म्हणत. तेच तर. पण तो आम्हांला त्याचं कुटुंब मानतच नव्हता. आम्ही 'त्याला' आपलं म्हणू, ही कल्पनाच त्याच्या पचनी पडलेली नव्हती, इतक्या सगळ्या वर्षांनंतरही.  
  
माझा आरडाओरडा करून झाला होता. शेवटी मी त्याच्या गळ्यात पडून मी त्याला घट्ट मिठी मारली. शेरलॉकला मिठी मारल्यावर बाबाला मिठी मारल्यासारखं नाही वाटत. बाबाला मिठी मारल्यावर कसं ऊबदार, गुबगुबीत, मऊ-मऊ वाटतं. शेरलॉकच्या मिठीत एखाद्या बर्याच पायांच्या काटकुळ्या प्राण्याला मिठी मारल्यासारखं वाटतं. नुसती हाडं. पण त्यानं मला घट्ट कवळून टाकलं आणि मग मला मजा वाटलीच. त्याचे हात माझ्या डोक्यामागे नि माझं डोकं त्याच्या हनुवटीला जेमतेम टेकणारं. परफेक्ट. "मला यायचं होतं, खरंच." हळूच तो म्हणाला.  
  
"मला माहीत आहे."  
  
"जॉन म्हणाला तू मस्त खेळलीस."  
  
"तिसरा नंबर. अजून १५ रॅन्क पॉईण्ट्स मिळाले."  
  
"गुड गर्ल. त्या यड्या राईखमानला हरवलंस का?"  
  
मला हसू फुटलं. "बेचाळीस चालीत."  
  
"नोट्स घेतल्या असशीलच."  
  
"तर. बघायच्या आहेत?"  
  
"म्हणजे काय?"  
  
इतक्यात कसलासा आवाज झाला म्हणून आम्ही दोघांनीही वर पाहिलं. '२२१बी'च्या दारातून आमच्याकडे बघत बाबा उभा होता.  
  
बाबाला हातानं जवळ बोलावत मी म्हटलं, "ये ना बाबा. मी त्याला माफ केलं. आता तुलापण करावं लागेल."  
बाबा जवळ येऊन क्षणभर उभा राहिला. "त्यानं माफी मागितली तुझी?" मला विचारलं. शेरलॉक बाबाकडे अगदी दीनवाणं तोंड करून बघत होता, तरी बाबानं शेरलॉककडे दुर्लक्ष केलं. शेरलॉक हा एक थंड, हृदयशून्य माणूस आहे असं म्हणणार्या लोकांनी त्याला बाबाकडे असं बघताना पाहिलं पाहिजे.  
  
"हम्म. थोडंफार तसंच."  
  
"मग बहुतेक तेवढं पुरे," मान हलवत बाबा म्हणाला. मग मी त्यालापण मिठीत ओढलं. शेरलॉक निसटू बघत होता, पण बाबानं त्याला जाऊ दिलं नाही. "अहं. इतकं हलकटासारखं वागल्याबद्दल हीच शिक्षा तुला. चुपचाप थांब इथे."  
  
शेरलॉकनं एक मोठ्ठा नाटकी सुस्कारा सोडला. "तुम्ही दोघेही दुष्ट आहात."  
  
"बाबावर गेलेय मी." मी म्हटलं.  
  
माझ्या कपाळावर ओठ टेकत बाबा लग्गेच म्हणाला, "कुठल्या?"  
  
नंतर गोष्टी जरा हाताबाहेरच गेल्या असं म्हटलं तरी चालेल. आईपण वर आली नि आम्हांला हे असं बघून एकदम हळवी झाली. मग आम्ही सगळेच एकमेकांना मिठी मारायचा प्रयत्न करत होतो नि तेवढ्यात शेरलॉकला तो बाबाला नेमका कशासाठी शोधत होता (तंबाखूच्या थुंकीबद्दल काहीतरी होतं, काय ते नका विचारू) ते त्याला आठवलं. तेव्हाच बुद्धिबळातल्या माझ्या रेटिंगबद्दल माझ्याशी बोलायला एका बातमीदाराचा फोन आला नि मी बुद्धिबळ खेळत असले तरी अगदीच कुक्कुलं बाळ नसल्यामुळे बहुतेक त्याला मी इतकी काही भारी वाटले नसणार. मग मी नि आई उरलं-सुरलं काहीतरी खायला शोधू या म्हणून गेलो. नंतर त्या तंबाखूच्या थुंकीतलं काही कळतंय का ते बघायला मी ’२२१बी’मधे गेले होते - काहीतरी गूढ होतं त्याच्यात, नक्की - पण बाबा नि शेरलॉकला त्यांच्या कोचावर बसून किस करताना बघून मागे फिरले.  
  
तसल्या थुंकीबद्दल मला काही माहिती नको होती. देवा, मी हे काय खरडतेय! अशानं मी आठवडाभर इथेच लिहीत बसीन.  
  
या ब्लॉगिंगनं दमायला होतं. बाबा कसं काय करतो काय माहीत. तो याच्यापेक्षा किमान दसपट तरी लिहितो आणि शिवाय त्यांच्या केसेसमधले एकूण एक तपशीलपण लिहितो. हे सगळं फक्त दोन तासांपूर्वी घडलंय नि मला आत्ताच नेमके शब्द काय होते ते आठवत नाहीयेत. काही काही वाक्यं मी माझ्या शब्दांत लिहिली आहेत, मला मान्य आहे. पण 'मी तुझा बाप नाहीय' असं शेरलॉक म्हणाल्यावर मी त्याच्यावर जे काही ओरडलेय त्यातला शब्द न् शब्द माझ्या पक्का लक्षात आहे.  
  
बहुतेक मी रात्रभर इथेच बसणार आहे. आता एवढ्यात मेट्सीचा फोन येईल. तिला तिच्या कवितेच्या वर्गाबद्दल कुरकुर करायची असेल. तुम्हांला त्याबद्दल वाचायला नाही आवडणार, खरंच.  
  
क्रमशः


	2. ४ सप्टेंबर

दी ब्लॉग ऑफ युजिनिया व्ही. वॉटसन, दी सॉसेज किंग ऑफ शिकागो  
  
४ सप्टेंबर  
  
शप्पथ मी हे रोजच्या रोज लिहायचं ठरवलं होतं. पण मधले तीन दिवस कुठे गेले कुणास ठाऊक, बघता बघता एकदम चौथाच दिवस उगवला . १  
  
खरं तर मी तसा आणीबाणीचा प्रसंग हाताळत होते. काल संध्याकाळी मेट्सी (म्हणजे माझी बेस्ट फ्रेंड मेट्रोना - प्लीज, तिला तिच्या नावाबद्दल काही विचारत जाऊ नका, प्लीज) घरी आली, तेव्हा पार वेडीपिशी झालेली होती. तिला वाटत होतं, की तिला दिवस गेलेले असण्याची दाट शक्यता आहे. आता जर खरंच तसं असतं, तर ती वेडाच्याही पलीकडे गेली असती, हे सोडा.  
  
"बर्थ कण्ट्रोल नावाची गोष्ट ऐकून तरी माहीत आहे का तुला?" रडून रडून हालत झालेल्या मेट्सीनं दारात पाऊल टाकल्या टाकल्या मी तिला विचारलं. मग शक्य तितकं गपचूप तिला वर माझ्या खोलीत नेलं. अर्थात त्या प्रयत्नात फार काही अर्थ नव्हता म्हणा. आई नि शेरलॉक त्यांच्या ऑफिसात काम करत असताना नि मेट्सीची जिन्यावर दाणदाण पाय आपटत जाण्याची सवय बघता हे फार काळ लपून राहणं शक्य नव्हतं.  
  
"म्हणजे काय! रबर्स वापरले होते आम्ही! पण त्याचं काय सांगता येतं का? होतं असं कधी कधी!" टिश्यूत नाक शिंकरत मेट्सी म्हणाली.  
  
"मी बाबाला विचारू? तो... म्हणजे तो तपासेल हवं तर."  
  
मी डोक्यावर पडलेली असल्यासारखं तिनं माझ्याकडे बघितलं. "जिनी, का-ही-ही काय? तुझ्या बाबाकडून मी तपासून घेऊ? नि मग तुझा बाबा ’त्याला’ सांगेल..." मेट्सी लाजून लालेलाल झाली. जवळजवळ वेडसरपणाच्या सीमेवरचं लक्षण म्हणता येईल असा तिला शेरलॉक आवडतो. म्हणजे ती त्याच्याकडे ’बघते’! तो खोलीत असताना संकोचानं तिला दोन शब्दही धड बोलता येत नाहीत. "किंवा त्याहून वाईट म्हणजे तुझ्या बाबाला त्याला काही सांगायची गरजच पडणार नाही. तो माझ्याकडे नुसता बघेल नि त्याला कळेलच. नुसतं तेवढंच नाही, तर पार आम्ही कुठल्या पोझिशनमधे काय काय केलं नि रबर्स कुठल्या कंपनीचे होते, तेपण!"  
  
यावर खरं म्हणजे मला प्रचंड हसायला येत होतं, पण ते फारच वाईट दिसलं असतं. मेट्सी अजिबात बरी नव्हती. "बरं, ते जाऊ दे. थोडा चहा घेणारेस का तू?"  
  
त्यावर तिनं मान डोलावली. "चालेल."  
  
तिला रडायसाठी माझं जुनं पांघरूण नि थोडे टिश्यूज दिले नि मी आत गेले. चहा हवाच होता. पण ते आपलं निमित्त. खरं म्हणजे मला आईशी बोलायचं होतं.  
  
मी दार वाजवून तिच्या ऑफिसात डोकावले. ती नि शेरलॉक डेस्कापाशी काही फोटोग्राफ्समधे डोकं घालून बसले होते. दोघांचेही चेहरे तितकेच व्यग्र.  
  
आता तुम्हांला वाटेल, आमच्या घरात जर कुठल्या दोन माणसांत साम्य असेल, तर ते मी नि आई, किंवा मी नि बाबा यांच्यात. किंवा गेला बाजार माझी आई नि बाबा यांच्यात तरी? च्यक. उलट शेरलॉक नि आई? एकाला झाका नि दुसर्याला काढा. कुण्णाला काही कळणार नाही. हो, जरा विचित्रच आहे हे. शिवाय मुळात बाबा आईच्या प्रेमात का पडला होता ते आता लक्षात आलं, असंही यावर कुणी खवचटपणानं म्हणू शकेल. पण असं आहे खरं. दोघेही उंच नि शिडशिडीत. एखाद्या मॉडेलसारखे. कपड्यांच्या बाबतीत एकदम चोखंदळ. नि एखाद्या गोष्टीचा तर्कानं कीस काढायची सवय इतकी, की समोरच्याला पार वेडं करतील. आईला त्याच्याइतकं पटकन निष्कर्षावर येता येत नाही. पण ते लक्षात येतं, ते तिची तुलना शेरलॉकशी होते म्हणून. नाहीतर तिला दिव्यदृष्टी आहे असंच कुणालाही वाटेल. पण त्यांच्यातला खरा मोठा फरक म्हणजे ती पुस्तकी आहे नि तो प्रॅक्टिकल आहे.  
  
खरं म्हणजे आई नि बाबा शेरलॉकमुळेच भेटले. शेरलॉकची तिच्याशी आधी ओळख होती. ती फोरेन्सिक मानववंशशास्त्रज्ञ आहे. त्यांनी एखाद-दोन केसेसवर एकत्र काम केलं नि मग शेरलॉककडून क्वचितच मिळणारं ’त्यातल्या त्यात कमी मूर्ख’ हे दुर्मीळ प्रशस्तिपत्रक तिला मिळालं. शेरलॉकचा एक सहकारीपण आहे अशी कुणकुण लागल्यावर तर ती चकितच झाली (हो, बरेच जण होतात). म्हणजे असा एक माणूस या पृथ्वीतलावर आहे, जो शेरलॉकसोबत काम करतो. फक्त तेवढंच नाही, तर त्याच्याबरोबर राहतोही. कुठल्याही शस्त्राविना. तिला काही करून त्या माणसाला भेटायचंच होतं. म्हणून मग तिनं माझ्या बाबाला भेटायचा घाट घातला. पुढचं तुम्हांला माहीतच आहे.  
  
आम्ही ’शेफर्ड्स बुश’मधे राहायचो तेव्हाचं मला फारसं काही आठवत नाही. तेव्हा म्हणजे, आई नि बाबाचं लग्न मोडलं नव्हतं, तेव्हा. मला आमचं घर आठवतं. तेव्हा शेरलॉकबरोबर ’बेकर स्ट्रीट’ला आल्याचंही मला आठवतं. बाबा तिथून बाहेर पडल्यापासून शेरलॉक एकटाच राहत होता. मोठं झाल्यानंतर आपणपण ’शेरलॉक’ व्हायचं, असं वाटायचं मला तेव्हा. त्यामुळे शेरलॉकचं घर म्हणजे माझ्यासाठी जगातली सगळ्यात भारी जागा होती.  
  
सात वर्षांची होईस्तोवरच्या माझ्या आठवणी अंधुक आहेत. मला अपघात झाल्यानंतर मात्र सगळं बदलून गेलं. नेमकं काय झालं होतं, ते मला नीटसं आठवत नाही. पण मी हॉस्पिटलमधून आल्यानंतर बाबा थोडे दिवस घरी नव्हता, इतकं मला आठवतंय. मी सारखी पेप्रिज आजी-आजोबांकडेच असायचे. मग एकदा आई नि बाबानी समोर बसवून मला नीट समजावून सांगितलं की आपण आता दुसरीकडे राहायला जायचंय नि आता सगळे जण वेगळ्या वेगळ्या खोल्यांमधे झोपणारेत. तरी सगळं पूर्वीसारखंच असणारेय नि कुणीही कुठेही निघून चाल्लेलं नाहीये. मग आम्ही ’२१९ बी’मधे राहायला आलो. तिथल्या दोन फ्लॅट्सच्या मधे नवी दारं लावणारे गवंडी मला आठवतात. तिथला जुना वॉलपेपरपण मला खूप आवडायचा. घराचं काम झाल्यावर आपण परत तस्साच वॉलपेपर लावू या, असं शेरलॉकनं मला प्रॉमिस केलं होतं. आपण आता शेरलॉकच्या घरी राहायला यायचं म्हणून मी चांगलीच खूश झाले होते. मला त्यात काही वेगळं वाटलंच नव्हतं. सकाळ-संध्याकाळ जेवायच्या वेळी आई बाबा असायचेच. रात्री मला झोपवतानापण. बाबा आईच्या खोलीत झोपायचा नाही, इतकंच काय ते. पण मला त्यानं काय फरक पडणार? तेव्हा अजून काय काय झालं होतं, ते मला अजूनही नीटसं माहीत नाही. पण कुणी चिडलेलं वा दुःखी-बिख्खी नसायचं. तुम्हांला वाटेल, आईला तरी वाईट वाटलं असेल. पण छे, आईपण कधी दुःखात वगैरे नाही दिसायची. अर्थात मला माहीत नसलेलं काहीतरी त्या तिघांच्यात घडलेलं असणारच. कधीतरी मी धीर करून विचारणारेय.  
  
मला आठवतंय, तिकडे राहायला गेल्यानंतर साधारण सहा-एक महिन्यांनी मला सकाळी जाग आली नि बाबाच्या हातच्या धिरड्यांची आठवण झाली. बाबा मस्त बनवतो धिरडी. आईला स्वैपाक अजिबात करता येत नाही. त्यामुळे मला तिला उठवायचं नव्हतं. नाहीतर मग तिनंच धिरडी करायला घेतली असती. मग सगळंच ओम् फस्स. म्हणून अजिबात आवाज न करता मी हळूच बाबाला शोधायला गेले. तो शेरलॉकच्या फ्लॅटमधल्या त्याच्या जुन्या खोलीत झोपलेला असणार असा माझा अंदाज. म्हणून मी हळूच वर ’२२१ बी’मधे गेले. पण त्याच्या जुन्या खोलीत तो नव्हताच. तिथे फक्त एक डेस्क नि पुस्तकांची कपाटं होती. मला काही कळेचना. बाबा होता कुठे मग? शेरलॉकलाच विचारायला लागणार, म्हणून मी खाली त्याच्या खोलीत गेले नि दार ढकललं. च् च्! तसलं काही बघितलं नाही मी! बाबा शेरलॉकच्या छातीवर डोकं ठेवून झोपला होता फक्त. शेरलॉकनं त्याला कुशीत घेतलं होतं. सापडला की बाबा. बाबा उठेपर्यंत मी त्याला हलवतच बसले. मग तो उठून मला ’२१९’मधे घेऊन आला नि मला धिरडी घालून दिली. मग हळूहळू सगळेच उठले नि धिरडी खायला आले. शेरलॉकच्या हातात त्याची ताटली देताना, बाबानं माझ्याकडे बघितलं, मोठा श्वास घेतला नि शेरलॉकला किस केलं. मी फक्त ’ऊप्स’ इतकंच म्हटलं. मग परत सगळं पहिल्यासारखं नॉर्मल झालं.  
  
हां - तर कुठे होते मी? जरा भरकटलेच, नाही?  
  
मी ऑफिसात आल्यावर आईनं माझ्याकडे बघून म्हटलं, "एक सेकंद हां, सोन्या."  
  
"सगळ्या सीन्सचे एरियल शॉट्स आहेत तुझ्याकडे?" शेरलॉकनं तिला विचारलं.  
  
"हो, हे घे," आतून अजून फोटो काढून त्याला देत ती म्हणाली. "इन्फ्रारेड असते तर बरं झालं असतं. झुडपातनं कुणी चालत गेल्याचं कळलं तरी असतं."  
  
"कदाचित मिळतीलपण. सॅटेलाईट्स वगैरे असतात ना."  
  
"कुणीतरी असेलच ना काम करेलसं तुझ्या ओळखीचं सरकार दरबारी? सगळेच तुझे देणेकरी."  
  
"अर्थात. आज देणं लागत नसतील, तर उद्या लागतील. पण काम करतीलच. बदनामीचा फायदा." फोटोवर खुणेनं दाखवत तो म्हणाला, "इथे बघ. हाच पॅटर्न पुन्हा पुन्हा दिसला, तर बहुतेक हीच दफनाची जागा असणार."  
  
आईनं मान डोलावली. "आम्हांलापण तेच वाटतंय."  
  
शेरलॉकनं उठत माझ्याकडे आपादमस्तक बघितलं. मग कुत्सितपणे हसून म्हणाला, ’मेट्रोनाला सांग, तिला दिवस गेलेले नाहीत."  
  
"काय?" आई उद्गारली.  
  
मी फक्त तोंड उघडं टाकून बावळटासारखी बघतच बसले. "तुला कसं... काय... ओके, हे अती होतंय! तू ’शेरलॉक’ असलास तरीही."  
  
"ती अर्थातच वरच्या खोलीत आहे. तिची दाणदाण पावलं मी कुठेही कधीही ओळखीन. तुझ्या खांद्यावर एक ओलसर डाग आहे. तिथे डोकं ठेवून ती नुकतीच रडलीय. अर्थातच तिला घरी जायला उशीर झालाय. तिचे पालक तसे कडक आहेत. त्यांचा धाक बघता, ती घरी उशिरा जाण्याचा धोका इतक्या सहजासहजी पत्करणार नाही. उशीर होऊनही ती गुपचूप इथे आलीय, म्हणजे नक्कीच काहीतरी मोठं संकट असणार. नाहीतर तिनं रात्री उशिरा रडारड करायला तुला फोन केला असता. पण फोन न करता ती इथे आलीय. म्हणजे एक तर तिच्या बॉयफ्रेंडनं तिच्याशी ब्रेक-अप केलंय, नाहीतर तिला दिवस गेल्याची तरी भीती वाटतेय. बॉयफ्रेंडशी ब्रेक-अप असतं, तर तू आईकडे आली नसतीस. म्हणजे दिवस गेल्याची भीती. मेट्रोना तशी तमासखोर आहे. म्हणजे तिची पाळी यायला थोडा जरी उशीर झाला, तरी ताबडतोब तिला भीती वाटणार. याचा अर्थ असा की, तिला दिवस गेले असते, तर दिवस राहण्याची तारीख साधारण दोन आठवड्यांपूर्वीची असती. पण मला बरोबर आठवत असेल, तर तिचा लबाड बॉयफ्रेंड तेव्हा सुट्टीवर कुठेतरी गेला होता. ती त्याला फसवणार नाही नक्की, ती त्या येड्याच्या प्रेमात आहे. म्हणजे एकमेव तर्कशुद्ध निष्कर्ष निघतो. तो म्हणजे तिला दिवस गेलेले नाहीत."  
  
"हे सगळं तर्कशुद्ध वाटतंय. पण दिवस राहण्याची तारीख ठरवताना पाच-सहा दिवस मागे-पुढे धरावे लागतात. त्यामुळे बॉयफ्रेंड इथे होता की नव्हता, यावरून काहीच निष्कर्ष काढता येत नाही. तो अजिबातच इथे नसता, तर मेट्सीचं मेट्सीलापण हे कळलंच असतं. त्यामुळे तो सुट्टीत मधे कधीतरी तिला भेटून गेला असणार, असं मानायला जागा आहे."  
  
"पण त्यासाठी मेट्रोनाला तिच्या पाळीची तारीख नीट लक्षात आहे असं गृहित धरावं लागेल. तरच असा तर्क करणं शक्य आहे."  
  
"अरे ए!" मी म्हणाले. तेव्हा कुठे त्यांनी वळून माझ्याकडे बघितलं. "तुम्ही तुमची तर्कशुद्ध युद्धं मग खेळा. आई, मेट्सी खरीच बरी नाहीये. काय करू मी?"  
  
आई उठली. "चल, थोडा चहा करू या. मी बोलू तिच्याशी?"  
  
"नको. पण काय बोलायचं ते मला कळतच नाहीये."  
  
"मी बोलू शकतो का तिच्याशी?" शेरलॉकनं विचारलं.  
  
आई आणि मी, दोघींनीही थरकापून त्याच्याकडे बघितलं. "’नको’ म्हटलेलं पुरेल तुला?" मी विचारलं.  
  
"पण हे इंट्रेस्टिंग आहे! जिनी, तू टीनेजमधल्या पोरांसारखी भारीपैकी तमाशे करतच नाहीस कधी. मला निरीक्षण कधी करायला मिळणार मग?"  
  
"हे संशोधन नाहीये. मेट्सी कशी आहे ते तुला माहितीय. तू आलास तर तिला ऍन्युरिझमचा झटका वगैरे यायचा, नाहीतर लाजून ती बेशुद्ध तरी पडायची." मी म्हटलं.  
  
"काहीही!" मला हातानं उडवून लावत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "ते माझ्याबद्दलचं किशोरवयीन आकर्षण वगैरे मरू दे. मी एकदम शांत बसीन. मग तर झालं?"  
  
"नको!" आई नि मी एकदमच ओरडलो.  
  
"पण... मला कंटाळा आलाय," तो म्हणाला.  
  
"जा, बाबाला पकव, जा." मी म्हटलं.  
  
वैतागून शेरलॉकनं कार्पेटवर पाय आपटून दाखवले. तो कसा दिसत होता माहितीय? उन्हाळ्याच्या सुट्टीत कंटाळलेली ती पाचेक वर्षांची पोरं असतात ना? अगदी तस्साच. फक्त उंची जरा जास्त. म्हणाला, "तो पबमधे गेलाय."  
  
आईनं त्याला डेस्काकडे ढकललं. "मग ते फोटो बघ. त्यानं पाय निराळ्या ठिकाणी का पुरलेत ते कळतंय का बघ." तिनं त्याला खांद्याला धरून तिथे बसवलं.  
  
आईच्या त्या क्राईम सीनवरच्या फोटोंकडे बघत तो वैतागून पुटपुटला, "मी म्हणजे एखादं मस्तीखोर मूल वाटलो का तुला?"  
  
"तू तसंच करतोयस पण. आता नीट वाग, नाहीतर परवा रात्री तीन निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावताना मी तुला पकडलं, हे मी जॉनला सांगीन."  
  
"सांगून बघच तू."  
  
"बघ मग," ’आता बघतेच तुला’ प्रकारचा लुक देत आई उभी राहिली. काहीतरी नक्की माहीत असणार तिला. हे निकोटीन पॅचेस्चं प्रकरण गंभीर होतं. इतक्यात शेरलॉकनं परत तीन निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावले होते हे कळल्यावर माझ्या पोटात एकदम गोळा आला. पण त्याबद्दल परत कधीतरी. हे आधीच खूप लांबत चाललंय.  
  
आई नि मी त्याला तिथेच सोडून स्वैपाकघरात गेलो. किटली लावत ती मला म्हणाली, "काय चाललंय जिनी? खरंच दिवस गेलेत मेट्सीला?"  
  
"असं तिला वाटतंय. जाम टेन्शन आलंय तिला."  
  
"पाळी चुकलीय तिची? किती दिवसांनी?"  
  
"दोन."  
  
आई जरा शांत झाली. "बस? म्हणजे काही नसूही शकतं राजा."  
  
"पण ती म्हणतेय, तिची एकदम रेग्युलर असते म्हणून."  
  
"असूही शकेल. तपासून घेईस्तोवर थांब म्हणावं तिला." सुस्कारा सोडत आईनं केसांतून हात फिरवला.  
  
"तिला बर्थ कंट्रोल वगैरे सगळं माहीत आहे का?"  
  
तिला वेगळंच काहीतरी विचारायचं होतं हे सरळ होतं. "हो गं आई. मलापण माहीत आहे."  
  
आई बिचकत, माझी नजर चुकवत म्हणाली, "तू... असं काही केलंस, तर सांगशील ना मला? इतका विश्वास आहे ना तुझा माझ्यावर?"  
  
"अर्थात आई. तुला नाही का सांगणार? मला काय काय काळजी घ्यायची असते ते माहितीय सगळं. मी आधीच गोळ्या नाही का घेणार नीट?" खांदे उडवत मी तिला विचारलं. "अर्थात हे सगळं कुणाला माझ्यासोबत काही करावंसं वाटलं तर."  
  
विषय हसण्यावारी न्यायचा माझा प्रयत्न उडवून लावत तिनं मान हलवली नि चहा ओतायला घेतला. "अजून लहान आहेस तू, युजिनिया."  
  
"सोळा पूर्ण. सतरावं चालू."  
  
"तेच. लहान आहेस तू अजून."  
  
"तू आता बाबासारखं करतेयस. आधुनिक, पुरोगामी पालक म्हणवता ना तुम्ही स्वतःला? बाबा तर ’मी जिवंत असेस्तोवर नाही’वरच ठामच असतो."  
  
"आपल्या लाडक्या लेकीच्या बाबतीत पुरोगामी, आधुनिक वगैरे विचार करताना जड जातं गं."

  
"आई, मी काहीही ’केलेलं’ नाहीये! मेट्सीबद्दल चाललंय हे, माझ्याबद्दल नाही." हताश होत मी म्हटलं. "गुन्ह्यात साथीदार म्हणून मला शिक्षा देऊन मोकळी होतेयस तू."   
  
"पालकांसाठी सोपं नसतं गं हे," चहाचा कप दोन्ही हातांनी नीट धरत आई म्हणाली. "आता तू लहान राहिलेली नाहीस म्हणायची. आत्ता कुठे रांगत होतीस. नि इतक्यात तुझ्या मैत्रिणी सेक्सबद्दल बोलायलापण लागल्या? नि दिवस गेलेसे वाटतायत त्यांना? कमाल आहे." कप ठेवून आईनं चेहरा सारखा केला. "भीती वाटते गं."   
  
तिला एक ’जादू की झप्पी’ हवी होतीशी वाटली, म्हणून तिला मिठी मारली मी. मला घट्ट जवळ घेतलं तिनं. "इट्स ओके, आई."   
  
"मला आधी सांगशील ना? आधी म्हणजे... आधी."   
  
"हो गं आई. प्रॉमिस. शिवाय मला कुणासोबत सिरियसली डेटिंग वगैरे करायची भीती वाटते गं. मायक्रॉफ्ट त्या बिचार्याला सैबेरियात वगैरे धाडून मोकळा व्हायचा, कुणी सांगावं?"   
  
आई हसायला लागली. "तुझे काका लोक अतीच करतात जरा, नाही?"   
  
मलापण हसायला आलं. "मायक्रॉफ्टकडून तुझी अपेक्षा तरी काय आहे आई!"   
  
इतक्यात मेट्सीच्या दाणदाण पावलांचा जिन्यावर आवाज आला. मी आईपासून लांब होतेय, तितक्यात ती आत आलीच. तिचा चेहरा लालबुंद नि सुजलेला दिसत होता, पण हसरा होता. वेड्यासारखे हातवारे करन तिनं मला बोलावलं. आईकडे पटकन एक चोरटी नजर टाकून मी मेट्सीबरोबर बाहेरच्या खोलीत आले. "आली माझी पाळी," ती कुजबुजली.   
  
"ओह, थॅन्क गॉड," म्हणत तिला मी मिठी मारली.   
  
"आईला सांगितलंस तू?" घाबरून तिनं मला विचारलं. "नाहीतर ती माझ्या आईला सांगायची, नि मग..."   
"इट्स ओके. काही नाही सांगितलंय मी तिला." मी म्हटलं. आई स्वैपाकघराच्या दारातून आमच्याकडे बघत उभी होती. तिनं मला खूण केली. मी मेट्सीला म्हटलं, "चल, तुला घरी सोडते."   
  
"अरे, मेट्रोना," आईच्या ऑफिसातून बाहेर येत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "मग? नाही ना दिवस गेलेत?"   
  
थोडक्यात - निकोटीन पॅचेस्बद्दल बोलायची वेळ आलीय. आईला नको बोलू दे, पण मी बोलणारेय.   
  


क्रमश:प्रकरण २: ४ सप्टेंबर

दी ब्लॉग ऑफ युजिनिया व्ही. वॉटसन, दी सॉसेज किंग ऑफ शिकागो

४ सप्टेंबर

शप्पथ मी हे रोजच्या रोज लिहायचं ठरवलं होतं. पण मधले तीन दिवस कुठे गेले कुणास ठाऊक, बघता बघता एकदम चौथाच दिवस उगवला.१

खरं तर मी तसा आणीबाणीचा प्रसंग हाताळत होते. काल संध्याकाळी मेट्सी (म्हणजे माझी बेस्ट फ्रेंड मेट्रोना - प्लीज, तिला तिच्या नावाबद्दल काही विचारत जाऊ नका, प्लीज) घरी आली, तेव्हा पार वेडीपिशी झालेली होती. तिला वाटत होतं, की तिला दिवस गेलेले असण्याची दाट शक्यता आहे. आता जर खरंच तसं असतं, तर ती वेडाच्याही पलीकडे गेली असती, हे सोडा.

"बर्थ कण्ट्रोल नावाची गोष्ट ऐकून तरी माहीत आहे का तुला?" रडून रडून हालत झालेल्या मेट्सीनं दारात पाऊल टाकल्या टाकल्या मी तिला विचारलं. मग शक्य तितकं गपचूप तिला वर माझ्या खोलीत नेलं. अर्थात त्या प्रयत्नात फार काही अर्थ नव्हता म्हणा. आई नि शेरलॉक त्यांच्या ऑफिसात काम करत असताना नि मेट्सीची जिन्यावर दाणदाण पाय आपटत जाण्याची सवय बघता हे फार काळ लपून राहणं शक्य नव्हतं.

"म्हणजे काय! रबर्स वापरले होते आम्ही! पण त्याचं काय सांगता येतं का? होतं असं कधी कधी!" टिश्यूत नाक शिंकरत मेट्सी म्हणाली. 

"मी बाबाला विचारू? तो... म्हणजे तो तपासेल हवं तर."

मी डोक्यावर पडलेली असल्यासारखं तिनं माझ्याकडे बघितलं. "जिनी, का-ही-ही काय? तुझ्या बाबाकडून मी तपासून घेऊ? नि मग तुझा बाबा ’त्याला’ सांगेल..." मेट्सी लाजून लालेलाल झाली. जवळजवळ वेडसरपणाच्या सीमेवरचं लक्षण म्हणता येईल असा तिला शेरलॉक आवडतो. म्हणजे ती त्याच्याकडे ’बघते’! तो खोलीत असताना संकोचानं तिला दोन शब्दही धड बोलता येत नाहीत. "किंवा त्याहून वाईट म्हणजे तुझ्या बाबाला त्याला काही सांगायची गरजच पडणार नाही. तो माझ्याकडे नुसता बघेल नि त्याला कळेलच. नुसतं तेवढंच नाही, तर पार आम्ही कुठल्या पोझिशनमधे काय काय केलं नि रबर्स कुठल्या कंपनीचे होते, तेपण!"

यावर खरं म्हणजे मला प्रचंड हसायला येत होतं, पण ते फारच वाईट दिसलं असतं. मेट्सी अजिबात बरी नव्हती. "बरं, ते जाऊ दे. थोडा चहा घेणारेस का तू?"

त्यावर तिनं मान डोलावली. "चालेल."

तिला रडायसाठी माझं जुनं पांघरूण नि थोडे टिश्यूज दिले नि मी आत गेले. चहा हवाच होता. पण ते आपलं निमित्त. खरं म्हणजे मला आईशी बोलायचं होतं. 

मी दार वाजवून तिच्या ऑफिसात डोकावले. ती नि शेरलॉक डेस्कापाशी काही फोटोग्राफ्समधे डोकं घालून बसले होते. दोघांचेही चेहरे तितकेच व्यग्र. 

आता तुम्हांला वाटेल, आमच्या घरात जर कुठल्या दोन माणसांत साम्य असेल, तर ते मी नि आई, किंवा मी नि बाबा यांच्यात. किंवा गेला बाजार माझी आई नि बाबा यांच्यात तरी? च्यक. उलट शेरलॉक नि आई? एकाला झाका नि दुसर्याला काढा. कुण्णाला काही कळणार नाही. हो, जरा विचित्रच आहे हे. शिवाय मुळात बाबा आईच्या प्रेमात का पडला होता ते आता लक्षात आलं, असंही यावर कुणी खवचटपणानं म्हणू शकेल. पण असं आहे खरं. दोघेही उंच नि शिडशिडीत. एखाद्या मॉडेलसारखे. कपड्यांच्या बाबतीत एकदम चोखंदळ. नि एखाद्या गोष्टीचा तर्कानं कीस काढायची सवय इतकी, की समोरच्याला पार वेडं करतील. आईला त्याच्याइतकं पटकन निष्कर्षावर येता येत नाही. पण ते लक्षात येतं, ते तिची तुलना शेरलॉकशी होते म्हणून. नाहीतर तिला दिव्यदृष्टी आहे असंच कुणालाही वाटेल. पण त्यांच्यातला खरा मोठा फरक म्हणजे ती पुस्तकी आहे नि तो प्रॅक्टिकल आहे.

खरं म्हणजे आई नि बाबा शेरलॉकमुळेच भेटले. शेरलॉकची तिच्याशी आधी ओळख होती. ती फोरेन्सिक२ मानववंशशास्त्रज्ञ आहे. त्यांनी एखाद-दोन केसेसवर एकत्र काम केलं नि मग शेरलॉककडून क्वचितच मिळणारं ’त्यातल्या त्यात कमी मूर्ख’ हे दुर्मीळ प्रशस्तिपत्रक तिला मिळालं. शेरलॉकचा एक सहकारीपण आहे अशी कुणकुण लागल्यावर तर ती चकितच झाली (हो, बरेच जण होतात). म्हणजे असा एक माणूस या पृथ्वीतलावर आहे, जो शेरलॉकसोबत काम करतो. फक्त तेवढंच नाही, तर त्याच्याबरोबर राहतोही. कुठल्याही शस्त्राविना. तिला काही करून त्या माणसाला भेटायचंच होतं. म्हणून मग तिनं माझ्या बाबाला भेटायचा घाट घातला. पुढचं तुम्हांला माहीतच आहे.

आम्ही ’शेफर्ड्स बुश’मधे राहायचो तेव्हाचं मला फारसं काही आठवत नाही. तेव्हा म्हणजे, आई नि बाबाचं लग्न मोडलं नव्हतं, तेव्हा. मला आमचं घर आठवतं. तेव्हा शेरलॉकबरोबर ’बेकर स्ट्रीट’ला आल्याचंही मला आठवतं. बाबा तिथून बाहेर पडल्यापासून शेरलॉक एकटाच राहत होता. मोठं झाल्यानंतर आपणपण ’शेरलॉक’ व्हायचं, असं वाटायचं मला तेव्हा. त्यामुळे शेरलॉकचं घर म्हणजे माझ्यासाठी जगातली सगळ्यात भारी जागा होती. 

सात वर्षांची होईस्तोवरच्या माझ्या आठवणी अंधुक आहेत. मला अपघात झाल्यानंतर मात्र सगळं बदलून गेलं. नेमकं काय झालं होतं, ते मला नीटसं आठवत नाही. पण मी हॉस्पिटलमधून आल्यानंतर बाबा थोडे दिवस घरी नव्हता, इतकं मला आठवतंय. मी सारखी पेप्रिज आजी-आजोबांकडेच असायचे. मग एकदा आई नि बाबानी समोर बसवून मला नीट समजावून सांगितलं की आपण आता दुसरीकडे राहायला जायचंय नि आता सगळे जण वेगळ्या वेगळ्या खोल्यांमधे झोपणारेत. तरी सगळं पूर्वीसारखंच असणारेय नि कुणीही कुठेही निघून चाल्लेलं नाहीये. मग आम्ही ’२१९ बी’मधे राहायला आलो. तिथल्या दोन फ्लॅट्सच्या मधे नवी दारं लावणारे गवंडी मला आठवतात. तिथला जुना वॉलपेपरपण मला खूप आवडायचा. घराचं काम झाल्यावर आपण परत तस्साच वॉलपेपर लावू या, असं शेरलॉकनं मला प्रॉमिस केलं होतं. आपण आता शेरलॉकच्या घरी राहायला यायचं म्हणून मी चांगलीच खूश झाले होते. मला त्यात काही वेगळं वाटलंच नव्हतं. सकाळ-संध्याकाळ जेवायच्या वेळी आई बाबा असायचेच. रात्री मला झोपवतानापण. बाबा आईच्या खोलीत झोपायचा नाही, इतकंच काय ते. पण मला त्यानं काय फरक पडणार? तेव्हा अजून काय काय झालं होतं, ते मला अजूनही नीटसं माहीत नाही. पण कुणी चिडलेलं वा दुःखी-बिख्खी नसायचं. तुम्हांला वाटेल, आईला तरी वाईट वाटलं असेल. पण छे, आईपण कधी दुःखात वगैरे नाही दिसायची. अर्थात मला माहीत नसलेलं काहीतरी त्या तिघांच्यात घडलेलं असणारच. कधीतरी मी धीर करून विचारणारेय.

मला आठवतंय, तिकडे राहायला गेल्यानंतर साधारण सहा-एक महिन्यांनी मला सकाळी जाग आली नि बाबाच्या हातच्या धिरड्यांची आठवण झाली. बाबा मस्त बनवतो धिरडी. आईला स्वैपाक अजिबात करता येत नाही. त्यामुळे मला तिला उठवायचं नव्हतं. नाहीतर मग तिनंच धिरडी करायला घेतली असती. मग सगळंच ओम् फस्स. म्हणून अजिबात आवाज न करता मी हळूच बाबाला शोधायला गेले. तो शेरलॉकच्या फ्लॅटमधल्या त्याच्या जुन्या खोलीत झोपलेला असणार असा माझा अंदाज. म्हणून मी हळूच वर ’२२१ बी’मधे गेले. पण त्याच्या जुन्या खोलीत तो नव्हताच. तिथे फक्त एक डेस्क नि पुस्तकांची कपाटं होती. मला काही कळेचना. बाबा होता कुठे मग? शेरलॉकलाच विचारायला लागणार, म्हणून मी खाली त्याच्या खोलीत गेले नि दार ढकललं. च् च्! तसलं काही बघितलं नाही मी! बाबा शेरलॉकच्या छातीवर डोकं ठेवून झोपला होता फक्त. शेरलॉकनं त्याला कुशीत घेतलं होतं. सापडला की बाबा. बाबा उठेपर्यंत मी त्याला हलवतच बसले. मग तो उठून मला ’२१९’मधे घेऊन आला नि मला धिरडी घालून दिली. मग हळूहळू सगळेच उठले नि धिरडी खायला आले. शेरलॉकच्या हातात त्याची ताटली देताना, बाबानं माझ्याकडे बघितलं, मोठा श्वास घेतला नि शेरलॉकला किस केलं. मी फक्त ’ऊप्स’ इतकंच म्हटलं. मग परत सगळं पहिल्यासारखं नॉर्मल झालं.

हां - तर कुठे होते मी? जरा भरकटलेच, नाही?

मी ऑफिसात आल्यावर आईनं माझ्याकडे बघून म्हटलं, "एक सेकंद हां, सोन्या."

"सगळ्या सीन्सचे एरियल शॉट्स आहेत तुझ्याकडे?" शेरलॉकनं तिला विचारलं.

"हो, हे घे," आतून अजून फोटो काढून त्याला देत ती म्हणाली. "इन्फ्रारेड असते तर बरं झालं असतं. झुडपातनं कुणी चालत गेल्याचं कळलं तरी असतं."

"कदाचित मिळतीलपण. सॅटेलाईट्स वगैरे असतात ना."

"कुणीतरी असेलच ना काम करेलसं तुझ्या ओळखीचं सरकार दरबारी? सगळेच तुझे देणेकरी."

"अर्थात. आज देणं लागत नसतील, तर उद्या लागतील. पण काम करतीलच. बदनामीचा फायदा." फोटोवर खुणेनं दाखवत तो म्हणाला, "इथे बघ. हाच पॅटर्न पुन्हा पुन्हा दिसला, तर बहुतेक हीच दफनाची जागा असणार."

आईनं मान डोलावली. "आम्हांलापण तेच वाटतंय."

शेरलॉकनं उठत माझ्याकडे आपादमस्तक बघितलं. मग कुत्सितपणे हसून म्हणाला, ’मेट्रोनाला सांग, तिला दिवस गेलेले नाहीत."

"काय?" आई उद्गारली.

मी फक्त तोंड उघडं टाकून बावळटासारखी बघतच बसले. "तुला कसं... काय... ओके, हे अती होतंय! तू ’शेरलॉक’ असलास तरीही."

"ती अर्थातच वरच्या खोलीत आहे. तिची दाणदाण पावलं मी कुठेही कधीही ओळखीन. तुझ्या खांद्यावर एक ओलसर डाग आहे. तिथे डोकं ठेवून ती नुकतीच रडलीय. अर्थातच तिला घरी जायला उशीर झालाय. तिचे पालक तसे कडक आहेत. त्यांचा धाक बघता, ती घरी उशिरा जाण्याचा धोका इतक्या सहजासहजी पत्करणार नाही. उशीर होऊनही ती गुपचूप इथे आलीय, म्हणजे नक्कीच काहीतरी मोठं संकट असणार. नाहीतर तिनं रात्री उशिरा रडारड करायला तुला फोन केला असता. पण फोन न करता ती इथे आलीय. म्हणजे एक तर तिच्या बॉयफ्रेंडनं तिच्याशी ब्रेक-अप केलंय, नाहीतर तिला दिवस गेल्याची तरी भीती वाटतेय. बॉयफ्रेंडशी ब्रेक-अप असतं, तर तू आईकडे आली नसतीस. म्हणजे दिवस गेल्याची भीती. मेट्रोना तशी तमासखोर आहे. म्हणजे तिची पाळी यायला थोडा जरी उशीर झाला, तरी ताबडतोब तिला भीती वाटणार. याचा अर्थ असा की, तिला दिवस गेले असते, तर दिवस राहण्याची तारीख साधारण दोन आठवड्यांपूर्वीची असती. पण मला बरोबर आठवत असेल, तर तिचा लबाड बॉयफ्रेंड तेव्हा सुट्टीवर कुठेतरी गेला होता. ती त्याला फसवणार नाही नक्की, ती त्या येड्याच्या प्रेमात आहे. म्हणजे एकमेव तर्कशुद्ध निष्कर्ष निघतो. तो म्हणजे तिला दिवस गेलेले नाहीत."

"हे सगळं तर्कशुद्ध वाटतंय. पण दिवस राहण्याची तारीख ठरवताना पाच-सहा दिवस मागे-पुढे धरावे लागतात. त्यामुळे बॉयफ्रेंड इथे होता की नव्हता, यावरून काहीच निष्कर्ष काढता येत नाही. तो अजिबातच इथे नसता, तर मेट्सीचं मेट्सीलापण हे कळलंच असतं. त्यामुळे तो सुट्टीत मधे कधीतरी तिला भेटून गेला असणार, असं मानायला जागा आहे."

"पण त्यासाठी मेट्रोनाला तिच्या पाळीची तारीख नीट लक्षात आहे असं गृहित धरावं लागेल. तरच असा तर्क करणं शक्य आहे."

"अरे ए!" मी म्हणाले. तेव्हा कुठे त्यांनी वळून माझ्याकडे बघितलं. "तुम्ही तुमची तर्कशुद्ध युद्धं मग खेळा. आई, मेट्सी खरीच बरी नाहीये. काय करू मी?"

आई उठली. "चल, थोडा चहा करू या. मी बोलू तिच्याशी?"

"नको. पण काय बोलायचं ते मला कळतच नाहीये."

"मी बोलू शकतो का तिच्याशी?" शेरलॉकनं विचारलं.

आई आणि मी, दोघींनीही थरकापून त्याच्याकडे बघितलं. "’नको’ म्हटलेलं पुरेल तुला?" मी विचारलं.

"पण हे इंट्रेस्टिंग आहे! जिनी, तू टीनेजमधल्या पोरांसारखी भारीपैकी तमाशे करतच नाहीस कधी. मला निरीक्षण कधी करायला मिळणार मग?"

"हे संशोधन नाहीये. मेट्सी कशी आहे ते तुला माहितीय. तू आलास तर तिला ऍन्युरिझमचा झटका वगैरे यायचा, नाहीतर लाजून ती बेशुद्ध तरी पडायची." मी म्हटलं.

"काहीही!" मला हातानं उडवून लावत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "ते माझ्याबद्दलचं किशोरवयीन आकर्षण वगैरे मरू दे. मी एकदम शांत बसीन. मग तर झालं?"

"नको!" आई नि मी एकदमच ओरडलो.

"पण... मला कंटाळा आलाय," तो म्हणाला.

"जा, बाबाला पकव, जा." मी म्हटलं.

वैतागून शेरलॉकनं कार्पेटवर पाय आपटून दाखवले. तो कसा दिसत होता माहितीय? उन्हाळ्याच्या सुट्टीत कंटाळलेली ती पाचेक वर्षांची पोरं असतात ना? अगदी तस्साच. फक्त उंची जरा जास्त. म्हणाला, "तो पबमधे गेलाय."

आईनं त्याला डेस्काकडे ढकललं. "मग ते फोटो बघ. त्यानं पाय निराळ्या ठिकाणी का पुरलेत ते कळतंय का बघ." तिनं त्याला खांद्याला धरून तिथे बसवलं.

आईच्या त्या क्राईम सीनवरच्या फोटोंकडे बघत तो वैतागून पुटपुटला, "मी म्हणजे एखादं मस्तीखोर मूल वाटलो का तुला?"

"तू तसंच करतोयस पण. आता नीट वाग, नाहीतर परवा रात्री तीन निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावताना मी तुला पकडलं, हे मी जॉनला सांगीन."

"सांगून बघच तू."

"बघ मग," ’आता बघतेच तुला’ प्रकारचा लुक देत आई उभी राहिली. काहीतरी नक्की माहीत असणार तिला. हे निकोटीन पॅचेस्चं प्रकरण गंभीर होतं. इतक्यात शेरलॉकनं परत तीन निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावले होते हे कळल्यावर माझ्या पोटात एकदम गोळा आला. पण त्याबद्दल परत कधीतरी. हे आधीच खूप लांबत चाललंय.

आई नि मी त्याला तिथेच सोडून स्वैपाकघरात गेलो. किटली लावत ती मला म्हणाली, "काय चाललंय जिनी? खरंच दिवस गेलेत मेट्सीला?"

"असं तिला वाटतंय. जाम टेन्शन आलंय तिला."

"पाळी चुकलीय तिची? किती दिवसांनी?"

"दोन."

आई जरा शांत झाली. "बस? म्हणजे काही नसूही शकतं राजा."

"पण ती म्हणतेय, तिची एकदम रेग्युलर असते म्हणून."

"असूही शकेल. तपासून घेईस्तोवर थांब म्हणावं तिला." सुस्कारा सोडत आईनं केसांतून हात फिरवला. "तिला बर्थ कंट्रोल वगैरे सगळं माहीत आहे का?"

तिला वेगळंच काहीतरी विचारायचं होतं हे सरळ होतं. "हो गं आई. मलापण माहीत आहे."

आई बिचकत, माझी नजर चुकवत म्हणाली, "तू... असं काही केलंस, तर सांगशील ना मला? इतका विश्वास आहे ना तुझा माझ्यावर?"

"अर्थात आई. तुला नाही का सांगणार? मला काय काय काळजी घ्यायची असते ते माहितीय सगळं. मी आधीच गोळ्या नाही का घेणार नीट?" खांदे उडवत मी तिला विचारलं. "अर्थात हे सगळं कुणाला माझ्यासोबत काही करावंसं वाटलं तर."

विषय हसण्यावारी न्यायचा माझा प्रयत्न उडवून लावत तिनं मान हलवली नि चहा ओतायला घेतला. "अजून लहान आहेस तू, युजिनिया."

"सोळा पूर्ण. सतरावं चालू."

"तेच. लहान आहेस तू अजून."

"तू आता बाबासारखं करतेयस. आधुनिक, पुरोगामी पालक म्हणवता ना तुम्ही स्वतःला? बाबा तर ’मी जिवंत असेस्तोवर नाही’वरच ठामच असतो."

"आपल्या लाडक्या लेकीच्या बाबतीत पुरोगामी, आधुनिक वगैरे विचार करताना जड जातं गं."

"आई, मी काहीही ’केलेलं’ नाहीये! मेट्सीबद्दल चाललंय हे, माझ्याबद्दल नाही." हताश होत मी म्हटलं. "गुन्ह्यात साथीदार म्हणून मला शिक्षा देऊन मोकळी होतेयस तू."

"पालकांसाठी सोपं नसतं गं हे," चहाचा कप दोन्ही हातांनी नीट धरत आई म्हणाली. "आता तू लहान राहिलेली नाहीस म्हणायची. आत्ता कुठे रांगत होतीस. नि इतक्यात तुझ्या मैत्रिणी सेक्सबद्दल बोलायलापण लागल्या? नि दिवस गेलेसे वाटतायत त्यांना? कमाल आहे." कप ठेवून आईनं चेहरा सारखा केला. "भीती वाटते गं."

तिला एक ’जादू की झप्पी’ हवी होतीशी वाटली, म्हणून तिला मिठी मारली मी. मला घट्ट जवळ घेतलं तिनं. "इट्स ओके, आई."

"मला आधी सांगशील ना? आधी म्हणजे... आधी."

"हो गं आई. प्रॉमिस. शिवाय मला कुणासोबत सिरियसली डेटिंग वगैरे करायची भीती वाटते गं. मायक्रॉफ्ट त्या बिचार्याला सैबेरियात वगैरे धाडून मोकळा व्हायचा, कुणी सांगावं?"

आई हसायला लागली. "तुझे काका लोक अतीच करतात जरा, नाही?"

मलापण हसायला आलं. "मायक्रॉफ्टकडून तुझी अपेक्षा तरी काय आहे आई!"

इतक्यात मेट्सीच्या दाणदाण पावलांचा जिन्यावर आवाज आला. मी आईपासून लांब होतेय, तितक्यात ती आत आलीच. तिचा चेहरा लालबुंद नि सुजलेला दिसत होता, पण हसरा होता. वेड्यासारखे हातवारे करन तिनं मला बोलावलं. आईकडे पटकन एक चोरटी नजर टाकून मी मेट्सीबरोबर बाहेरच्या खोलीत आले. "आली माझी पाळी," ती कुजबुजली.

"ओह, थॅन्क गॉड," म्हणत तिला मी मिठी मारली. 

"आईला सांगितलंस तू?" घाबरून तिनं मला विचारलं. "नाहीतर ती माझ्या आईला सांगायची, नि मग..."

"इट्स ओके. काही नाही सांगितलंय मी तिला." मी म्हटलं. आई स्वैपाकघराच्या दारातून आमच्याकडे बघत उभी होती. तिनं मला खूण केली. मी मेट्सीला म्हटलं, "चल, तुला घरी सोडते."

"अरे, मेट्रोना," आईच्या ऑफिसातून बाहेर येत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "मग? नाही ना दिवस गेलेत?"

निकोटीन पॅचेस्बद्दल बोलायची वेळ आलीय. आईला नको बोलू दे, पण मी बोलणारेय.

क्रमश:प्रकरण २: ४ सप्टेंबर

दी ब्लॉग ऑफ युजिनिया व्ही. वॉटसन, दी सॉसेज किंग ऑफ शिकागो

४ सप्टेंबर

शप्पथ मी हे रोजच्या रोज लिहायचं ठरवलं होतं. पण मधले तीन दिवस कुठे गेले कुणास ठाऊक, बघता बघता एकदम चौथाच दिवस उगवला.१

खरं तर मी तसा आणीबाणीचा प्रसंग हाताळत होते. काल संध्याकाळी मेट्सी (म्हणजे माझी बेस्ट फ्रेंड मेट्रोना - प्लीज, तिला तिच्या नावाबद्दल काही विचारत जाऊ नका, प्लीज) घरी आली, तेव्हा पार वेडीपिशी झालेली होती. तिला वाटत होतं, की तिला दिवस गेलेले असण्याची दाट शक्यता आहे. आता जर खरंच तसं असतं, तर ती वेडाच्याही पलीकडे गेली असती, हे सोडा.

"बर्थ कण्ट्रोल नावाची गोष्ट ऐकून तरी माहीत आहे का तुला?" रडून रडून हालत झालेल्या मेट्सीनं दारात पाऊल टाकल्या टाकल्या मी तिला विचारलं. मग शक्य तितकं गपचूप तिला वर माझ्या खोलीत नेलं. अर्थात त्या प्रयत्नात फार काही अर्थ नव्हता म्हणा. आई नि शेरलॉक त्यांच्या ऑफिसात काम करत असताना नि मेट्सीची जिन्यावर दाणदाण पाय आपटत जाण्याची सवय बघता हे फार काळ लपून राहणं शक्य नव्हतं.

"म्हणजे काय! रबर्स वापरले होते आम्ही! पण त्याचं काय सांगता येतं का? होतं असं कधी कधी!" टिश्यूत नाक शिंकरत मेट्सी म्हणाली. 

"मी बाबाला विचारू? तो... म्हणजे तो तपासेल हवं तर."

मी डोक्यावर पडलेली असल्यासारखं तिनं माझ्याकडे बघितलं. "जिनी, का-ही-ही काय? तुझ्या बाबाकडून मी तपासून घेऊ? नि मग तुझा बाबा ’त्याला’ सांगेल..." मेट्सी लाजून लालेलाल झाली. जवळजवळ वेडसरपणाच्या सीमेवरचं लक्षण म्हणता येईल असा तिला शेरलॉक आवडतो. म्हणजे ती त्याच्याकडे ’बघते’! तो खोलीत असताना संकोचानं तिला दोन शब्दही धड बोलता येत नाहीत. "किंवा त्याहून वाईट म्हणजे तुझ्या बाबाला त्याला काही सांगायची गरजच पडणार नाही. तो माझ्याकडे नुसता बघेल नि त्याला कळेलच. नुसतं तेवढंच नाही, तर पार आम्ही कुठल्या पोझिशनमधे काय काय केलं नि रबर्स कुठल्या कंपनीचे होते, तेपण!"

यावर खरं म्हणजे मला प्रचंड हसायला येत होतं, पण ते फारच वाईट दिसलं असतं. मेट्सी अजिबात बरी नव्हती. "बरं, ते जाऊ दे. थोडा चहा घेणारेस का तू?"

त्यावर तिनं मान डोलावली. "चालेल."

तिला रडायसाठी माझं जुनं पांघरूण नि थोडे टिश्यूज दिले नि मी आत गेले. चहा हवाच होता. पण ते आपलं निमित्त. खरं म्हणजे मला आईशी बोलायचं होतं. 

मी दार वाजवून तिच्या ऑफिसात डोकावले. ती नि शेरलॉक डेस्कापाशी काही फोटोग्राफ्समधे डोकं घालून बसले होते. दोघांचेही चेहरे तितकेच व्यग्र. 

आता तुम्हांला वाटेल, आमच्या घरात जर कुठल्या दोन माणसांत साम्य असेल, तर ते मी नि आई, किंवा मी नि बाबा यांच्यात. किंवा गेला बाजार माझी आई नि बाबा यांच्यात तरी? च्यक. उलट शेरलॉक नि आई? एकाला झाका नि दुसर्याला काढा. कुण्णाला काही कळणार नाही. हो, जरा विचित्रच आहे हे. शिवाय मुळात बाबा आईच्या प्रेमात का पडला होता ते आता लक्षात आलं, असंही यावर कुणी खवचटपणानं म्हणू शकेल. पण असं आहे खरं. दोघेही उंच नि शिडशिडीत. एखाद्या मॉडेलसारखे. कपड्यांच्या बाबतीत एकदम चोखंदळ. नि एखाद्या गोष्टीचा तर्कानं कीस काढायची सवय इतकी, की समोरच्याला पार वेडं करतील. आईला त्याच्याइतकं पटकन निष्कर्षावर येता येत नाही. पण ते लक्षात येतं, ते तिची तुलना शेरलॉकशी होते म्हणून. नाहीतर तिला दिव्यदृष्टी आहे असंच कुणालाही वाटेल. पण त्यांच्यातला खरा मोठा फरक म्हणजे ती पुस्तकी आहे नि तो प्रॅक्टिकल आहे.

खरं म्हणजे आई नि बाबा शेरलॉकमुळेच भेटले. शेरलॉकची तिच्याशी आधी ओळख होती. ती फोरेन्सिक२ मानववंशशास्त्रज्ञ आहे. त्यांनी एखाद-दोन केसेसवर एकत्र काम केलं नि मग शेरलॉककडून क्वचितच मिळणारं ’त्यातल्या त्यात कमी मूर्ख’ हे दुर्मीळ प्रशस्तिपत्रक तिला मिळालं. शेरलॉकचा एक सहकारीपण आहे अशी कुणकुण लागल्यावर तर ती चकितच झाली (हो, बरेच जण होतात). म्हणजे असा एक माणूस या पृथ्वीतलावर आहे, जो शेरलॉकसोबत काम करतो. फक्त तेवढंच नाही, तर त्याच्याबरोबर राहतोही. कुठल्याही शस्त्राविना. तिला काही करून त्या माणसाला भेटायचंच होतं. म्हणून मग तिनं माझ्या बाबाला भेटायचा घाट घातला. पुढचं तुम्हांला माहीतच आहे.

आम्ही ’शेफर्ड्स बुश’मधे राहायचो तेव्हाचं मला फारसं काही आठवत नाही. तेव्हा म्हणजे, आई नि बाबाचं लग्न मोडलं नव्हतं, तेव्हा. मला आमचं घर आठवतं. तेव्हा शेरलॉकबरोबर ’बेकर स्ट्रीट’ला आल्याचंही मला आठवतं. बाबा तिथून बाहेर पडल्यापासून शेरलॉक एकटाच राहत होता. मोठं झाल्यानंतर आपणपण ’शेरलॉक’ व्हायचं, असं वाटायचं मला तेव्हा. त्यामुळे शेरलॉकचं घर म्हणजे माझ्यासाठी जगातली सगळ्यात भारी जागा होती. 

सात वर्षांची होईस्तोवरच्या माझ्या आठवणी अंधुक आहेत. मला अपघात झाल्यानंतर मात्र सगळं बदलून गेलं. नेमकं काय झालं होतं, ते मला नीटसं आठवत नाही. पण मी हॉस्पिटलमधून आल्यानंतर बाबा थोडे दिवस घरी नव्हता, इतकं मला आठवतंय. मी सारखी पेप्रिज आजी-आजोबांकडेच असायचे. मग एकदा आई नि बाबानी समोर बसवून मला नीट समजावून सांगितलं की आपण आता दुसरीकडे राहायला जायचंय नि आता सगळे जण वेगळ्या वेगळ्या खोल्यांमधे झोपणारेत. तरी सगळं पूर्वीसारखंच असणारेय नि कुणीही कुठेही निघून चाल्लेलं नाहीये. मग आम्ही ’२१९ बी’मधे राहायला आलो. तिथल्या दोन फ्लॅट्सच्या मधे नवी दारं लावणारे गवंडी मला आठवतात. तिथला जुना वॉलपेपरपण मला खूप आवडायचा. घराचं काम झाल्यावर आपण परत तस्साच वॉलपेपर लावू या, असं शेरलॉकनं मला प्रॉमिस केलं होतं. आपण आता शेरलॉकच्या घरी राहायला यायचं म्हणून मी चांगलीच खूश झाले होते. मला त्यात काही वेगळं वाटलंच नव्हतं. सकाळ-संध्याकाळ जेवायच्या वेळी आई बाबा असायचेच. रात्री मला झोपवतानापण. बाबा आईच्या खोलीत झोपायचा नाही, इतकंच काय ते. पण मला त्यानं काय फरक पडणार? तेव्हा अजून काय काय झालं होतं, ते मला अजूनही नीटसं माहीत नाही. पण कुणी चिडलेलं वा दुःखी-बिख्खी नसायचं. तुम्हांला वाटेल, आईला तरी वाईट वाटलं असेल. पण छे, आईपण कधी दुःखात वगैरे नाही दिसायची. अर्थात मला माहीत नसलेलं काहीतरी त्या तिघांच्यात घडलेलं असणारच. कधीतरी मी धीर करून विचारणारेय.

मला आठवतंय, तिकडे राहायला गेल्यानंतर साधारण सहा-एक महिन्यांनी मला सकाळी जाग आली नि बाबाच्या हातच्या धिरड्यांची आठवण झाली. बाबा मस्त बनवतो धिरडी. आईला स्वैपाक अजिबात करता येत नाही. त्यामुळे मला तिला उठवायचं नव्हतं. नाहीतर मग तिनंच धिरडी करायला घेतली असती. मग सगळंच ओम् फस्स. म्हणून अजिबात आवाज न करता मी हळूच बाबाला शोधायला गेले. तो शेरलॉकच्या फ्लॅटमधल्या त्याच्या जुन्या खोलीत झोपलेला असणार असा माझा अंदाज. म्हणून मी हळूच वर ’२२१ बी’मधे गेले. पण त्याच्या जुन्या खोलीत तो नव्हताच. तिथे फक्त एक डेस्क नि पुस्तकांची कपाटं होती. मला काही कळेचना. बाबा होता कुठे मग? शेरलॉकलाच विचारायला लागणार, म्हणून मी खाली त्याच्या खोलीत गेले नि दार ढकललं. च् च्! तसलं काही बघितलं नाही मी! बाबा शेरलॉकच्या छातीवर डोकं ठेवून झोपला होता फक्त. शेरलॉकनं त्याला कुशीत घेतलं होतं. सापडला की बाबा. बाबा उठेपर्यंत मी त्याला हलवतच बसले. मग तो उठून मला ’२१९’मधे घेऊन आला नि मला धिरडी घालून दिली. मग हळूहळू सगळेच उठले नि धिरडी खायला आले. शेरलॉकच्या हातात त्याची ताटली देताना, बाबानं माझ्याकडे बघितलं, मोठा श्वास घेतला नि शेरलॉकला किस केलं. मी फक्त ’ऊप्स’ इतकंच म्हटलं. मग परत सगळं पहिल्यासारखं नॉर्मल झालं.

हां - तर कुठे होते मी? जरा भरकटलेच, नाही?

मी ऑफिसात आल्यावर आईनं माझ्याकडे बघून म्हटलं, "एक सेकंद हां, सोन्या."

"सगळ्या सीन्सचे एरियल शॉट्स आहेत तुझ्याकडे?" शेरलॉकनं तिला विचारलं.

"हो, हे घे," आतून अजून फोटो काढून त्याला देत ती म्हणाली. "इन्फ्रारेड असते तर बरं झालं असतं. झुडपातनं कुणी चालत गेल्याचं कळलं तरी असतं."

"कदाचित मिळतीलपण. सॅटेलाईट्स वगैरे असतात ना."

"कुणीतरी असेलच ना काम करेलसं तुझ्या ओळखीचं सरकार दरबारी? सगळेच तुझे देणेकरी."

"अर्थात. आज देणं लागत नसतील, तर उद्या लागतील. पण काम करतीलच. बदनामीचा फायदा." फोटोवर खुणेनं दाखवत तो म्हणाला, "इथे बघ. हाच पॅटर्न पुन्हा पुन्हा दिसला, तर बहुतेक हीच दफनाची जागा असणार."

आईनं मान डोलावली. "आम्हांलापण तेच वाटतंय."

शेरलॉकनं उठत माझ्याकडे आपादमस्तक बघितलं. मग कुत्सितपणे हसून म्हणाला, ’मेट्रोनाला सांग, तिला दिवस गेलेले नाहीत."

"काय?" आई उद्गारली.

मी फक्त तोंड उघडं टाकून बावळटासारखी बघतच बसले. "तुला कसं... काय... ओके, हे अती होतंय! तू ’शेरलॉक’ असलास तरीही."

"ती अर्थातच वरच्या खोलीत आहे. तिची दाणदाण पावलं मी कुठेही कधीही ओळखीन. तुझ्या खांद्यावर एक ओलसर डाग आहे. तिथे डोकं ठेवून ती नुकतीच रडलीय. अर्थातच तिला घरी जायला उशीर झालाय. तिचे पालक तसे कडक आहेत. त्यांचा धाक बघता, ती घरी उशिरा जाण्याचा धोका इतक्या सहजासहजी पत्करणार नाही. उशीर होऊनही ती गुपचूप इथे आलीय, म्हणजे नक्कीच काहीतरी मोठं संकट असणार. नाहीतर तिनं रात्री उशिरा रडारड करायला तुला फोन केला असता. पण फोन न करता ती इथे आलीय. म्हणजे एक तर तिच्या बॉयफ्रेंडनं तिच्याशी ब्रेक-अप केलंय, नाहीतर तिला दिवस गेल्याची तरी भीती वाटतेय. बॉयफ्रेंडशी ब्रेक-अप असतं, तर तू आईकडे आली नसतीस. म्हणजे दिवस गेल्याची भीती. मेट्रोना तशी तमासखोर आहे. म्हणजे तिची पाळी यायला थोडा जरी उशीर झाला, तरी ताबडतोब तिला भीती वाटणार. याचा अर्थ असा की, तिला दिवस गेले असते, तर दिवस राहण्याची तारीख साधारण दोन आठवड्यांपूर्वीची असती. पण मला बरोबर आठवत असेल, तर तिचा लबाड बॉयफ्रेंड तेव्हा सुट्टीवर कुठेतरी गेला होता. ती त्याला फसवणार नाही नक्की, ती त्या येड्याच्या प्रेमात आहे. म्हणजे एकमेव तर्कशुद्ध निष्कर्ष निघतो. तो म्हणजे तिला दिवस गेलेले नाहीत."

"हे सगळं तर्कशुद्ध वाटतंय. पण दिवस राहण्याची तारीख ठरवताना पाच-सहा दिवस मागे-पुढे धरावे लागतात. त्यामुळे बॉयफ्रेंड इथे होता की नव्हता, यावरून काहीच निष्कर्ष काढता येत नाही. तो अजिबातच इथे नसता, तर मेट्सीचं मेट्सीलापण हे कळलंच असतं. त्यामुळे तो सुट्टीत मधे कधीतरी तिला भेटून गेला असणार, असं मानायला जागा आहे."

"पण त्यासाठी मेट्रोनाला तिच्या पाळीची तारीख नीट लक्षात आहे असं गृहित धरावं लागेल. तरच असा तर्क करणं शक्य आहे."

"अरे ए!" मी म्हणाले. तेव्हा कुठे त्यांनी वळून माझ्याकडे बघितलं. "तुम्ही तुमची तर्कशुद्ध युद्धं मग खेळा. आई, मेट्सी खरीच बरी नाहीये. काय करू मी?"

आई उठली. "चल, थोडा चहा करू या. मी बोलू तिच्याशी?"

"नको. पण काय बोलायचं ते मला कळतच नाहीये."

"मी बोलू शकतो का तिच्याशी?" शेरलॉकनं विचारलं.

आई आणि मी, दोघींनीही थरकापून त्याच्याकडे बघितलं. "’नको’ म्हटलेलं पुरेल तुला?" मी विचारलं.

"पण हे इंट्रेस्टिंग आहे! जिनी, तू टीनेजमधल्या पोरांसारखी भारीपैकी तमाशे करतच नाहीस कधी. मला निरीक्षण कधी करायला मिळणार मग?"

"हे संशोधन नाहीये. मेट्सी कशी आहे ते तुला माहितीय. तू आलास तर तिला ऍन्युरिझमचा झटका३ वगैरे यायचा, नाहीतर लाजून ती बेशुद्ध तरी पडायची." मी म्हटलं.

"काहीही!" मला हातानं उडवून लावत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "ते माझ्याबद्दलचं किशोरवयीन आकर्षण वगैरे मरू दे. मी एकदम शांत बसीन. मग तर झालं?"

"नको!" आई नि मी एकदमच ओरडलो.

"पण... मला कंटाळा आलाय," तो म्हणाला.

"जा, बाबाला पकव, जा." मी म्हटलं.

वैतागून शेरलॉकनं कार्पेटवर पाय आपटून दाखवले. तो कसा दिसत होता माहितीय? उन्हाळ्याच्या सुट्टीत कंटाळलेली ती पाचेक वर्षांची पोरं असतात ना? अगदी तस्साच. फक्त उंची जरा जास्त. म्हणाला, "तो पबमधे गेलाय."

आईनं त्याला डेस्काकडे ढकललं. "मग ते फोटो बघ. त्यानं पाय निराळ्या ठिकाणी का पुरलेत ते कळतंय का बघ." तिनं त्याला खांद्याला धरून तिथे बसवलं.

आईच्या त्या क्राईम सीनवरच्या फोटोंकडे बघत तो वैतागून पुटपुटला, "मी म्हणजे एखादं मस्तीखोर मूल वाटलो का तुला?"

"तू तसंच करतोयस पण. आता नीट वाग, नाहीतर परवा रात्री तीन निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावताना मी तुला पकडलं, हे मी जॉनला सांगीन."

"सांगून बघच तू."

"बघ मग," ’आता बघतेच तुला’ प्रकारचा लुक देत आई उभी राहिली. काहीतरी नक्की माहीत असणार तिला. हे निकोटीन पॅचेस्चं प्रकरण गंभीर होतं. इतक्यात शेरलॉकनं परत तीन निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावले होते हे कळल्यावर माझ्या पोटात एकदम गोळा आला. पण त्याबद्दल परत कधीतरी. हे आधीच खूप लांबत चाललंय.

आई नि मी त्याला तिथेच सोडून स्वैपाकघरात गेलो. किटली लावत ती मला म्हणाली, "काय चाललंय जिनी? खरंच दिवस गेलेत मेट्सीला?"

"असं तिला वाटतंय. जाम टेन्शन आलंय तिला."

"पाळी चुकलीय तिची? किती दिवसांनी?"

"दोन."

आई जरा शांत झाली. "बस? म्हणजे काही नसूही शकतं राजा."

"पण ती म्हणतेय, तिची एकदम रेग्युलर असते म्हणून."

"असूही शकेल. तपासून घेईस्तोवर थांब म्हणावं तिला." सुस्कारा सोडत आईनं केसांतून हात फिरवला. "तिला बर्थ कंट्रोल वगैरे सगळं माहीत आहे का?"

तिला वेगळंच काहीतरी विचारायचं होतं हे सरळ होतं. "हो गं आई. मलापण माहीत आहे."

आई बिचकत, माझी नजर चुकवत म्हणाली, "तू... असं काही केलंस, तर सांगशील ना मला? इतका विश्वास आहे ना तुझा माझ्यावर?"

"अर्थात आई. तुला नाही का सांगणार? मला काय काय काळजी घ्यायची असते ते माहितीय सगळं. मी आधीच गोळ्या नाही का घेणार नीट?" खांदे उडवत मी तिला विचारलं. "अर्थात हे सगळं कुणाला माझ्यासोबत काही करावंसं वाटलं तर."

विषय हसण्यावारी न्यायचा माझा प्रयत्न उडवून लावत तिनं मान हलवली नि चहा ओतायला घेतला. "अजून लहान आहेस तू, युजिनिया."

"सोळा पूर्ण. सतरावं चालू."

"तेच. लहान आहेस तू अजून."

"तू आता बाबासारखं करतेयस. आधुनिक, पुरोगामी पालक म्हणवता ना तुम्ही स्वतःला? बाबा तर ’मी जिवंत असेस्तोवर नाही’वरच ठामच असतो."

"आपल्या लाडक्या लेकीच्या बाबतीत पुरोगामी, आधुनिक वगैरे विचार करताना जड जातं गं."

"आई, मी काहीही ’केलेलं’ नाहीये! मेट्सीबद्दल चाललंय हे, माझ्याबद्दल नाही." हताश होत मी म्हटलं. "गुन्ह्यात साथीदार म्हणून मला शिक्षा देऊन मोकळी होतेयस तू."

"पालकांसाठी सोपं नसतं गं हे," चहाचा कप दोन्ही हातांनी नीट धरत आई म्हणाली. "आता तू लहान राहिलेली नाहीस म्हणायची. आत्ता कुठे रांगत होतीस. नि इतक्यात तुझ्या मैत्रिणी सेक्सबद्दल बोलायलापण लागल्या? नि दिवस गेलेसे वाटतायत त्यांना? कमाल आहे." कप ठेवून आईनं चेहरा सारखा केला. "भीती वाटते गं."

तिला एक ’जादू की झप्पी’ हवी होतीशी वाटली, म्हणून तिला मिठी मारली मी. मला घट्ट जवळ घेतलं तिनं. "इट्स ओके, आई."

"मला आधी सांगशील ना? आधी म्हणजे... आधी."

"हो गं आई. प्रॉमिस. शिवाय मला कुणासोबत सिरियसली डेटिंग वगैरे करायची भीती वाटते गं. मायक्रॉफ्ट त्या बिचार्याला सैबेरियात वगैरे धाडून मोकळा व्हायचा, कुणी सांगावं?"

आई हसायला लागली. "तुझे काका लोक अतीच करतात जरा, नाही?"

मलापण हसायला आलं. "मायक्रॉफ्टकडून तुझी अपेक्षा तरी काय आहे आई!"

इतक्यात मेट्सीच्या दाणदाण पावलांचा जिन्यावर आवाज आला. मी आईपासून लांब होतेय, तितक्यात ती आत आलीच. तिचा चेहरा लालबुंद नि सुजलेला दिसत होता, पण हसरा होता. वेड्यासारखे हातवारे करन तिनं मला बोलावलं. आईकडे पटकन एक चोरटी नजर टाकून मी मेट्सीबरोबर बाहेरच्या खोलीत आले. "आली माझी पाळी," ती कुजबुजली.

"ओह, थॅन्क गॉड," म्हणत तिला मी मिठी मारली. 

"आईला सांगितलंस तू?" घाबरून तिनं मला विचारलं. "नाहीतर ती माझ्या आईला सांगायची, नि मग..."

"इट्स ओके. काही नाही सांगितलंय मी तिला." मी म्हटलं. आई स्वैपाकघराच्या दारातून आमच्याकडे बघत उभी होती. तिनं मला खूण केली. मी मेट्सीला म्हटलं, "चल, तुला घरी सोडते."

"अरे, मेट्रोना," आईच्या ऑफिसातून बाहेर येत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "मग? नाही ना दिवस गेलेत?"

निकोटीन पॅचेस्बद्दल बोलायची वेळ आलीय. आईला नको बोलू दे, पण मी बोलणारेय.

क्रमश:प्रकरण २: ४ सप्टेंबर

दी ब्लॉग ऑफ युजिनिया व्ही. वॉटसन, दी सॉसेज किंग ऑफ शिकागो

४ सप्टेंबर

शप्पथ मी हे रोजच्या रोज लिहायचं ठरवलं होतं. पण मधले तीन दिवस कुठे गेले कुणास ठाऊक, बघता बघता एकदम चौथाच दिवस उगवला.१

खरं तर मी तसा आणीबाणीचा प्रसंग हाताळत होते. काल संध्याकाळी मेट्सी (म्हणजे माझी बेस्ट फ्रेंड मेट्रोना - प्लीज, तिला तिच्या नावाबद्दल काही विचारत जाऊ नका, प्लीज) घरी आली, तेव्हा पार वेडीपिशी झालेली होती. तिला वाटत होतं, की तिला दिवस गेलेले असण्याची दाट शक्यता आहे. आता जर खरंच तसं असतं, तर ती वेडाच्याही पलीकडे गेली असती, हे सोडा.

"बर्थ कण्ट्रोल नावाची गोष्ट ऐकून तरी माहीत आहे का तुला?" रडून रडून हालत झालेल्या मेट्सीनं दारात पाऊल टाकल्या टाकल्या मी तिला विचारलं. मग शक्य तितकं गपचूप तिला वर माझ्या खोलीत नेलं. अर्थात त्या प्रयत्नात फार काही अर्थ नव्हता म्हणा. आई नि शेरलॉक त्यांच्या ऑफिसात काम करत असताना नि मेट्सीची जिन्यावर दाणदाण पाय आपटत जाण्याची सवय बघता हे फार काळ लपून राहणं शक्य नव्हतं.

"म्हणजे काय! रबर्स वापरले होते आम्ही! पण त्याचं काय सांगता येतं का? होतं असं कधी कधी!" टिश्यूत नाक शिंकरत मेट्सी म्हणाली. 

"मी बाबाला विचारू? तो... म्हणजे तो तपासेल हवं तर."

मी डोक्यावर पडलेली असल्यासारखं तिनं माझ्याकडे बघितलं. "जिनी, का-ही-ही काय? तुझ्या बाबाकडून मी तपासून घेऊ? नि मग तुझा बाबा ’त्याला’ सांगेल..." मेट्सी लाजून लालेलाल झाली. जवळजवळ वेडसरपणाच्या सीमेवरचं लक्षण म्हणता येईल असा तिला शेरलॉक आवडतो. म्हणजे ती त्याच्याकडे ’बघते’! तो खोलीत असताना संकोचानं तिला दोन शब्दही धड बोलता येत नाहीत. "किंवा त्याहून वाईट म्हणजे तुझ्या बाबाला त्याला काही सांगायची गरजच पडणार नाही. तो माझ्याकडे नुसता बघेल नि त्याला कळेलच. नुसतं तेवढंच नाही, तर पार आम्ही कुठल्या पोझिशनमधे काय काय केलं नि रबर्स कुठल्या कंपनीचे होते, तेपण!"

यावर खरं म्हणजे मला प्रचंड हसायला येत होतं, पण ते फारच वाईट दिसलं असतं. मेट्सी अजिबात बरी नव्हती. "बरं, ते जाऊ दे. थोडा चहा घेणारेस का तू?"

त्यावर तिनं मान डोलावली. "चालेल."

तिला रडायसाठी माझं जुनं पांघरूण नि थोडे टिश्यूज दिले नि मी आत गेले. चहा हवाच होता. पण ते आपलं निमित्त. खरं म्हणजे मला आईशी बोलायचं होतं. 

मी दार वाजवून तिच्या ऑफिसात डोकावले. ती नि शेरलॉक डेस्कापाशी काही फोटोग्राफ्समधे डोकं घालून बसले होते. दोघांचेही चेहरे तितकेच व्यग्र. 

आता तुम्हांला वाटेल, आमच्या घरात जर कुठल्या दोन माणसांत साम्य असेल, तर ते मी नि आई, किंवा मी नि बाबा यांच्यात. किंवा गेला बाजार माझी आई नि बाबा यांच्यात तरी? च्यक. उलट शेरलॉक नि आई? एकाला झाका नि दुसर्याला काढा. कुण्णाला काही कळणार नाही. हो, जरा विचित्रच आहे हे. शिवाय मुळात बाबा आईच्या प्रेमात का पडला होता ते आता लक्षात आलं, असंही यावर कुणी खवचटपणानं म्हणू शकेल. पण असं आहे खरं. दोघेही उंच नि शिडशिडीत. एखाद्या मॉडेलसारखे. कपड्यांच्या बाबतीत एकदम चोखंदळ. नि एखाद्या गोष्टीचा तर्कानं कीस काढायची सवय इतकी, की समोरच्याला पार वेडं करतील. आईला त्याच्याइतकं पटकन निष्कर्षावर येता येत नाही. पण ते लक्षात येतं, ते तिची तुलना शेरलॉकशी होते म्हणून. नाहीतर तिला दिव्यदृष्टी आहे असंच कुणालाही वाटेल. पण त्यांच्यातला खरा मोठा फरक म्हणजे ती पुस्तकी आहे नि तो प्रॅक्टिकल आहे.

खरं म्हणजे आई नि बाबा शेरलॉकमुळेच भेटले. शेरलॉकची तिच्याशी आधी ओळख होती. ती फोरेन्सिक२ मानववंशशास्त्रज्ञ आहे. त्यांनी एखाद-दोन केसेसवर एकत्र काम केलं नि मग शेरलॉककडून क्वचितच मिळणारं ’त्यातल्या त्यात कमी मूर्ख’ हे दुर्मीळ प्रशस्तिपत्रक तिला मिळालं. शेरलॉकचा एक सहकारीपण आहे अशी कुणकुण लागल्यावर तर ती चकितच झाली (हो, बरेच जण होतात). म्हणजे असा एक माणूस या पृथ्वीतलावर आहे, जो शेरलॉकसोबत काम करतो. फक्त तेवढंच नाही, तर त्याच्याबरोबर राहतोही. कुठल्याही शस्त्राविना. तिला काही करून त्या माणसाला भेटायचंच होतं. म्हणून मग तिनं माझ्या बाबाला भेटायचा घाट घातला. पुढचं तुम्हांला माहीतच आहे.

आम्ही ’शेफर्ड्स बुश’मधे राहायचो तेव्हाचं मला फारसं काही आठवत नाही. तेव्हा म्हणजे, आई नि बाबाचं लग्न मोडलं नव्हतं, तेव्हा. मला आमचं घर आठवतं. तेव्हा शेरलॉकबरोबर ’बेकर स्ट्रीट’ला आल्याचंही मला आठवतं. बाबा तिथून बाहेर पडल्यापासून शेरलॉक एकटाच राहत होता. मोठं झाल्यानंतर आपणपण ’शेरलॉक’ व्हायचं, असं वाटायचं मला तेव्हा. त्यामुळे शेरलॉकचं घर म्हणजे माझ्यासाठी जगातली सगळ्यात भारी जागा होती. 

सात वर्षांची होईस्तोवरच्या माझ्या आठवणी अंधुक आहेत. मला अपघात झाल्यानंतर मात्र सगळं बदलून गेलं. नेमकं काय झालं होतं, ते मला नीटसं आठवत नाही. पण मी हॉस्पिटलमधून आल्यानंतर बाबा थोडे दिवस घरी नव्हता, इतकं मला आठवतंय. मी सारखी पेप्रिज आजी-आजोबांकडेच असायचे. मग एकदा आई नि बाबानी समोर बसवून मला नीट समजावून सांगितलं की आपण आता दुसरीकडे राहायला जायचंय नि आता सगळे जण वेगळ्या वेगळ्या खोल्यांमधे झोपणारेत. तरी सगळं पूर्वीसारखंच असणारेय नि कुणीही कुठेही निघून चाल्लेलं नाहीये. मग आम्ही ’२१९ बी’मधे राहायला आलो. तिथल्या दोन फ्लॅट्सच्या मधे नवी दारं लावणारे गवंडी मला आठवतात. तिथला जुना वॉलपेपरपण मला खूप आवडायचा. घराचं काम झाल्यावर आपण परत तस्साच वॉलपेपर लावू या, असं शेरलॉकनं मला प्रॉमिस केलं होतं. आपण आता शेरलॉकच्या घरी राहायला यायचं म्हणून मी चांगलीच खूश झाले होते. मला त्यात काही वेगळं वाटलंच नव्हतं. सकाळ-संध्याकाळ जेवायच्या वेळी आई बाबा असायचेच. रात्री मला झोपवतानापण. बाबा आईच्या खोलीत झोपायचा नाही, इतकंच काय ते. पण मला त्यानं काय फरक पडणार? तेव्हा अजून काय काय झालं होतं, ते मला अजूनही नीटसं माहीत नाही. पण कुणी चिडलेलं वा दुःखी-बिख्खी नसायचं. तुम्हांला वाटेल, आईला तरी वाईट वाटलं असेल. पण छे, आईपण कधी दुःखात वगैरे नाही दिसायची. अर्थात मला माहीत नसलेलं काहीतरी त्या तिघांच्यात घडलेलं असणारच. कधीतरी मी धीर करून विचारणारेय.

मला आठवतंय, तिकडे राहायला गेल्यानंतर साधारण सहा-एक महिन्यांनी मला सकाळी जाग आली नि बाबाच्या हातच्या धिरड्यांची आठवण झाली. बाबा मस्त बनवतो धिरडी. आईला स्वैपाक अजिबात करता येत नाही. त्यामुळे मला तिला उठवायचं नव्हतं. नाहीतर मग तिनंच धिरडी करायला घेतली असती. मग सगळंच ओम् फस्स. म्हणून अजिबात आवाज न करता मी हळूच बाबाला शोधायला गेले. तो शेरलॉकच्या फ्लॅटमधल्या त्याच्या जुन्या खोलीत झोपलेला असणार असा माझा अंदाज. म्हणून मी हळूच वर ’२२१ बी’मधे गेले. पण त्याच्या जुन्या खोलीत तो नव्हताच. तिथे फक्त एक डेस्क नि पुस्तकांची कपाटं होती. मला काही कळेचना. बाबा होता कुठे मग? शेरलॉकलाच विचारायला लागणार, म्हणून मी खाली त्याच्या खोलीत गेले नि दार ढकललं. च् च्! तसलं काही बघितलं नाही मी! बाबा शेरलॉकच्या छातीवर डोकं ठेवून झोपला होता फक्त. शेरलॉकनं त्याला कुशीत घेतलं होतं. सापडला की बाबा. बाबा उठेपर्यंत मी त्याला हलवतच बसले. मग तो उठून मला ’२१९’मधे घेऊन आला नि मला धिरडी घालून दिली. मग हळूहळू सगळेच उठले नि धिरडी खायला आले. शेरलॉकच्या हातात त्याची ताटली देताना, बाबानं माझ्याकडे बघितलं, मोठा श्वास घेतला नि शेरलॉकला किस केलं. मी फक्त ’ऊप्स’ इतकंच म्हटलं. मग परत सगळं पहिल्यासारखं नॉर्मल झालं.

हां - तर कुठे होते मी? जरा भरकटलेच, नाही?

मी ऑफिसात आल्यावर आईनं माझ्याकडे बघून म्हटलं, "एक सेकंद हां, सोन्या."

"सगळ्या सीन्सचे एरियल शॉट्स आहेत तुझ्याकडे?" शेरलॉकनं तिला विचारलं.

"हो, हे घे," आतून अजून फोटो काढून त्याला देत ती म्हणाली. "इन्फ्रारेड असते तर बरं झालं असतं. झुडपातनं कुणी चालत गेल्याचं कळलं तरी असतं."

"कदाचित मिळतीलपण. सॅटेलाईट्स वगैरे असतात ना."

"कुणीतरी असेलच ना काम करेलसं तुझ्या ओळखीचं सरकार दरबारी? सगळेच तुझे देणेकरी."

"अर्थात. आज देणं लागत नसतील, तर उद्या लागतील. पण काम करतीलच. बदनामीचा फायदा." फोटोवर खुणेनं दाखवत तो म्हणाला, "इथे बघ. हाच पॅटर्न पुन्हा पुन्हा दिसला, तर बहुतेक हीच दफनाची जागा असणार."

आईनं मान डोलावली. "आम्हांलापण तेच वाटतंय."

शेरलॉकनं उठत माझ्याकडे आपादमस्तक बघितलं. मग कुत्सितपणे हसून म्हणाला, ’मेट्रोनाला सांग, तिला दिवस गेलेले नाहीत."

"काय?" आई उद्गारली.

मी फक्त तोंड उघडं टाकून बावळटासारखी बघतच बसले. "तुला कसं... काय... ओके, हे अती होतंय! तू ’शेरलॉक’ असलास तरीही."

"ती अर्थातच वरच्या खोलीत आहे. तिची दाणदाण पावलं मी कुठेही कधीही ओळखीन. तुझ्या खांद्यावर एक ओलसर डाग आहे. तिथे डोकं ठेवून ती नुकतीच रडलीय. अर्थातच तिला घरी जायला उशीर झालाय. तिचे पालक तसे कडक आहेत. त्यांचा धाक बघता, ती घरी उशिरा जाण्याचा धोका इतक्या सहजासहजी पत्करणार नाही. उशीर होऊनही ती गुपचूप इथे आलीय, म्हणजे नक्कीच काहीतरी मोठं संकट असणार. नाहीतर तिनं रात्री उशिरा रडारड करायला तुला फोन केला असता. पण फोन न करता ती इथे आलीय. म्हणजे एक तर तिच्या बॉयफ्रेंडनं तिच्याशी ब्रेक-अप केलंय, नाहीतर तिला दिवस गेल्याची तरी भीती वाटतेय. बॉयफ्रेंडशी ब्रेक-अप असतं, तर तू आईकडे आली नसतीस. म्हणजे दिवस गेल्याची भीती. मेट्रोना तशी तमासखोर आहे. म्हणजे तिची पाळी यायला थोडा जरी उशीर झाला, तरी ताबडतोब तिला भीती वाटणार. याचा अर्थ असा की, तिला दिवस गेले असते, तर दिवस राहण्याची तारीख साधारण दोन आठवड्यांपूर्वीची असती. पण मला बरोबर आठवत असेल, तर तिचा लबाड बॉयफ्रेंड तेव्हा सुट्टीवर कुठेतरी गेला होता. ती त्याला फसवणार नाही नक्की, ती त्या येड्याच्या प्रेमात आहे. म्हणजे एकमेव तर्कशुद्ध निष्कर्ष निघतो. तो म्हणजे तिला दिवस गेलेले नाहीत."

"हे सगळं तर्कशुद्ध वाटतंय. पण दिवस राहण्याची तारीख ठरवताना पाच-सहा दिवस मागे-पुढे धरावे लागतात. त्यामुळे बॉयफ्रेंड इथे होता की नव्हता, यावरून काहीच निष्कर्ष काढता येत नाही. तो अजिबातच इथे नसता, तर मेट्सीचं मेट्सीलापण हे कळलंच असतं. त्यामुळे तो सुट्टीत मधे कधीतरी तिला भेटून गेला असणार, असं मानायला जागा आहे."

"पण त्यासाठी मेट्रोनाला तिच्या पाळीची तारीख नीट लक्षात आहे असं गृहित धरावं लागेल. तरच असा तर्क करणं शक्य आहे."

"अरे ए!" मी म्हणाले. तेव्हा कुठे त्यांनी वळून माझ्याकडे बघितलं. "तुम्ही तुमची तर्कशुद्ध युद्धं मग खेळा. आई, मेट्सी खरीच बरी नाहीये. काय करू मी?"

आई उठली. "चल, थोडा चहा करू या. मी बोलू तिच्याशी?"

"नको. पण काय बोलायचं ते मला कळतच नाहीये."

"मी बोलू शकतो का तिच्याशी?" शेरलॉकनं विचारलं.

आई आणि मी, दोघींनीही थरकापून त्याच्याकडे बघितलं. "’नको’ म्हटलेलं पुरेल तुला?" मी विचारलं.

"पण हे इंट्रेस्टिंग आहे! जिनी, तू टीनेजमधल्या पोरांसारखी भारीपैकी तमाशे करतच नाहीस कधी. मला निरीक्षण कधी करायला मिळणार मग?"

"हे संशोधन नाहीये. मेट्सी कशी आहे ते तुला माहितीय. तू आलास तर तिला ऍन्युरिझमचा झटका३ वगैरे यायचा, नाहीतर लाजून ती बेशुद्ध तरी पडायची." मी म्हटलं.

"काहीही!" मला हातानं उडवून लावत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "ते माझ्याबद्दलचं किशोरवयीन आकर्षण वगैरे मरू दे. मी एकदम शांत बसीन. मग तर झालं?"

"नको!" आई नि मी एकदमच ओरडलो.

"पण... मला कंटाळा आलाय," तो म्हणाला.

"जा, बाबाला पकव, जा." मी म्हटलं.

वैतागून शेरलॉकनं कार्पेटवर पाय आपटून दाखवले. तो कसा दिसत होता माहितीय? उन्हाळ्याच्या सुट्टीत कंटाळलेली ती पाचेक वर्षांची पोरं असतात ना? अगदी तस्साच. फक्त उंची जरा जास्त. म्हणाला, "तो पबमधे गेलाय."

आईनं त्याला डेस्काकडे ढकललं. "मग ते फोटो बघ. त्यानं पाय निराळ्या ठिकाणी का पुरलेत ते कळतंय का बघ." तिनं त्याला खांद्याला धरून तिथे बसवलं.

आईच्या त्या क्राईम सीनवरच्या फोटोंकडे बघत तो वैतागून पुटपुटला, "मी म्हणजे एखादं मस्तीखोर मूल वाटलो का तुला?"

"तू तसंच करतोयस पण. आता नीट वाग, नाहीतर परवा रात्री तीन निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावताना मी तुला पकडलं, हे मी जॉनला सांगीन."

"सांगून बघच तू."

"बघ मग," ’आता बघतेच तुला’ प्रकारचा लुक देत आई उभी राहिली. काहीतरी नक्की माहीत असणार तिला. हे निकोटीन पॅचेस्चं प्रकरण गंभीर होतं. इतक्यात शेरलॉकनं परत तीन निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावले होते हे कळल्यावर माझ्या पोटात एकदम गोळा आला. पण त्याबद्दल परत कधीतरी. हे आधीच खूप लांबत चाललंय.

आई नि मी त्याला तिथेच सोडून स्वैपाकघरात गेलो. किटली लावत ती मला म्हणाली, "काय चाललंय जिनी? खरंच दिवस गेलेत मेट्सीला?"

"असं तिला वाटतंय. जाम टेन्शन आलंय तिला."

"पाळी चुकलीय तिची? किती दिवसांनी?"

"दोन."

आई जरा शांत झाली. "बस? म्हणजे काही नसूही शकतं राजा."

"पण ती म्हणतेय, तिची एकदम रेग्युलर असते म्हणून."

"असूही शकेल. तपासून घेईस्तोवर थांब म्हणावं तिला." सुस्कारा सोडत आईनं केसांतून हात फिरवला. "तिला बर्थ कंट्रोल वगैरे सगळं माहीत आहे का?"

तिला वेगळंच काहीतरी विचारायचं होतं हे सरळ होतं. "हो गं आई. मलापण माहीत आहे."

आई बिचकत, माझी नजर चुकवत म्हणाली, "तू... असं काही केलंस, तर सांगशील ना मला? इतका विश्वास आहे ना तुझा माझ्यावर?"

"अर्थात आई. तुला नाही का सांगणार? मला काय काय काळजी घ्यायची असते ते माहितीय सगळं. मी आधीच गोळ्या नाही का घेणार नीट?" खांदे उडवत मी तिला विचारलं. "अर्थात हे सगळं कुणाला माझ्यासोबत काही करावंसं वाटलं तर."

विषय हसण्यावारी न्यायचा माझा प्रयत्न उडवून लावत तिनं मान हलवली नि चहा ओतायला घेतला. "अजून लहान आहेस तू, युजिनिया."

"सोळा पूर्ण. सतरावं चालू."

"तेच. लहान आहेस तू अजून."

"तू आता बाबासारखं करतेयस. आधुनिक, पुरोगामी पालक म्हणवता ना तुम्ही स्वतःला? बाबा तर ’मी जिवंत असेस्तोवर नाही’वरच ठामच असतो."

"आपल्या लाडक्या लेकीच्या बाबतीत पुरोगामी, आधुनिक वगैरे विचार करताना जड जातं गं."

"आई, मी काहीही ’केलेलं’ नाहीये! मेट्सीबद्दल चाललंय हे, माझ्याबद्दल नाही." हताश होत मी म्हटलं. "गुन्ह्यात साथीदार म्हणून मला शिक्षा देऊन मोकळी होतेयस तू."

"पालकांसाठी सोपं नसतं गं हे," चहाचा कप दोन्ही हातांनी नीट धरत आई म्हणाली. "आता तू लहान राहिलेली नाहीस म्हणायची. आत्ता कुठे रांगत होतीस. नि इतक्यात तुझ्या मैत्रिणी सेक्सबद्दल बोलायलापण लागल्या? नि दिवस गेलेसे वाटतायत त्यांना? कमाल आहे." कप ठेवून आईनं चेहरा सारखा केला. "भीती वाटते गं."

तिला एक ’जादू की झप्पी’ हवी होतीशी वाटली, म्हणून तिला मिठी मारली मी. मला घट्ट जवळ घेतलं तिनं. "इट्स ओके, आई."

"मला आधी सांगशील ना? आधी म्हणजे... आधी."

"हो गं आई. प्रॉमिस. शिवाय मला कुणासोबत सिरियसली डेटिंग वगैरे करायची भीती वाटते गं. मायक्रॉफ्ट त्या बिचार्याला सैबेरियात वगैरे धाडून मोकळा व्हायचा, कुणी सांगावं?"

आई हसायला लागली. "तुझे काका लोक अतीच करतात जरा, नाही?"

मलापण हसायला आलं. "मायक्रॉफ्टकडून तुझी अपेक्षा तरी काय आहे आई!"

इतक्यात मेट्सीच्या दाणदाण पावलांचा जिन्यावर आवाज आला. मी आईपासून लांब होतेय, तितक्यात ती आत आलीच. तिचा चेहरा लालबुंद नि सुजलेला दिसत होता, पण हसरा होता. वेड्यासारखे हातवारे करन तिनं मला बोलावलं. आईकडे पटकन एक चोरटी नजर टाकून मी मेट्सीबरोबर बाहेरच्या खोलीत आले. "आली माझी पाळी," ती कुजबुजली.

"ओह, थॅन्क गॉड," म्हणत तिला मी मिठी मारली. 

"आईला सांगितलंस तू?" घाबरून तिनं मला विचारलं. "नाहीतर ती माझ्या आईला सांगायची, नि मग..."

"इट्स ओके. काही नाही सांगितलंय मी तिला." मी म्हटलं. आई स्वैपाकघराच्या दारातून आमच्याकडे बघत उभी होती. तिनं मला खूण केली. मी मेट्सीला म्हटलं, "चल, तुला घरी सोडते."

"अरे, मेट्रोना," आईच्या ऑफिसातून बाहेर येत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "मग? नाही ना दिवस गेलेत?"

निकोटीन पॅचेस्बद्दल बोलायची वेळ आलीय. आईला नको बोलू दे, पण मी बोलणारेय.

क्रमश:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> १. ’टाईम वॉर्प’ला समांतर काही शोधणं मला आचरट नि अनावश्यक वाटलं. नि तो उल्लेख तसाच्या तसा ठेवणंही. तो गाळल्यामुळे युजिनियाचे सांस्कृतिक संदर्भ दाखवण्याची संधी मी गमावली हे मला मान्य आहे, पण तरी उपलब्ध पर्याय बघता मी तितकं पाप माझ्या शिरावर घ्यायचं ठरवलं. म्हणून मी ’बघता बघता’ वापरून पळ काढला! कुणाला काही अजून चांगला पर्याय सुचला, तर त्याचं स्वागत आहे.  
> २. भाषांतरासाठी लेखिकेची संमती आहे. तरीही यातल्या सगळ्या बलस्थानांचं श्रेय लेखिकेचं आहे आणि मर्यादांचं वा चुकांचं अपश्रेय माझं आहे, हे इथं नमूद करते.


	3. ६ सप्टेंबर

दी ब्लॉग ऑफ युजिनिया व्ही. वॉटसन, लायसन्स टू किल

६ सप्टेंबर

ओके. मी बरेच दिवस याच्याकडे दुर्लक्ष करायचा प्रयत्न करतेय नि मला जमत नाहीये.

निकोटीन पॅचेस.

आई म्हणाली तिनं शेरलॉकला तीन निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावलेले असताना पकडलं. कधी ते मला माहीत नाही. पण कधीही असलं, तरी त्यानं काय फरक पडतो? त्याचं काही समर्थन असूच शकत नाही. शेरलॉकनं एका वेळी एकाहून जास्त पॅचेस् लावताच कामा नयेत. कुठल्याही परिस्थितीत. फक्त बाबाला (नि मला) त्यानं तसं प्रॉमिस केलंय म्हणून नाही, तर त्याला काहीही होऊ शकतं, त्याच्या जिवावर बेतू शकतं, म्हणून. नि शेरलॉकला काही झालं तर... बाप रे, मला कल्पनेनंच कसंतरी होतंय.

मला लिहितानाही हा विचार करवत नाहीय. पण केला पाहिजे. जसा जमेल तसा, जमेल तितका. लिहून बरं वाटतं म्हणतात. कदाचित मला बरं वाटेलही. अर्थात, बरं-बिरं वाटायसाठी नाही लिहीत मी! पण मन मोकळं करून शांत वाटतं हेही खरं आहेच, ना?

ओके. मी प्रयत्न करते. माझ्या फॅशनेबल शाळेतल्या इंग्लिश कॉम्प वर्गांना पालक इतके पैसे भरतात ना? त्याचा कितपत फायदा होतो बघू.

काही वर्षांपूर्वी शेरलॉक एका महत्त्वाच्या केसवर काम करत होता. तीन दिवस तो झोपलाच नव्हता. त्यात त्यानं तेव्हा नुकत्याच शोधून काढलेल्या त्या कॅफीनच्या गोळ्या. किती घेतल्या होत्या देव जाणे. आणि वरून निकोटीन पॅचेस्. एक नाही, दोन नाही. सात. सा-त.

बाबा मला बुद्धिबळाच्या कोचकडून आणायला आला होता. मला घरात सोडून तो स्वैपाकघरात काहीतरी खायला म्हणून गेला नि शेरलॉकच्या केसचं कुठवर आलंय ते बघायला मी '२२१'मधे शिरले.

तो व्हरांड्यात बेशुद्ध होऊन पडलेला. बधिर होऊन मी सेकंदभर नुसती बघतच राहिले. तेव्हाचं ते हतबल वाटणं मला कधीही विसरता येणार नाही. कधीतरी माझ्या तोंडून आवाज फुटला नि ओरडून मी बाबाला हाक मारली. माझ्या आवाजातली आणीबाणी त्याला तेव्हा जाणवली असणार. कारण तो अक्षरश: धा-व-त आल्याचं मला आठवतंय. शेरलॉकला असं पडलेलं बघून त्यानं आधी मला बाजूला केलं नि काय झालंय ते पाहिलं.

"जिनी, अॅम्ब्युलन्स बोलाव." तो म्हणाला. आवाज ठाम, शांत आणि परिस्थितीवर पूर्ण ताबा असलेला. बाबाचा 'डॉक्टर' आवाज.

"बाबा, काय झालंय त्याला? तो-" काही कळायच्या आत माझ्या तोंडून निघून गेलं.

तोवर बाबानं शेरलॉकला कुशीवर वळवलं होतं नि तो त्याची नाडी बघत होता. "नाही, जिवंत आहे तो. जा, फोन कर ताबडतोब!" तो माझ्यावर ओरडला. मग एकीकडे त्याला हाका मारत, त्याला जागं करायचा प्रयत्न करत बाबानं शेरलॉकची बुबुळं तपासली. तेव्हाच कधीतरी मी अॅम्ब्युलन्सला फोन केला असणार. मला आता नीटसं आठवत नाही.

शेरलॉक शुद्धीवर आला खरा, पण त्याला कशाचंही भान नव्हतं. तो थरथरत होता, आचके देत होता. "शेरलॉक, तुला काहीही होणार नाहीये. फक्त श्वास घे," बाबा त्याला सांगत होता. एकीकडे त्यानं शेरलॉकला घट्ट धरून ठेवलं होतं. इतक्यात अॅम्ब्युलन्स आली नि त्यांनी शेरलॉकला मागे ठेवलं. कॅफीनच्या गोळ्या नि निकोटीन पॅचेस् बद्दल बाबा त्यांना सांगत असताना, थरथर कापत, हाताच्या मुठी घट्ट वळून तिथे उभी राहिल्याचं मला आठवतं. मला करण्यासारखं काही नव्हतंच. 'तुम्ही येताय का' असं अॅम्ब्युलन्सवाल्यांनी बाबाला विचारल्यावर त्यानं माझ्याकडे पाहिलं. माझ्या ताबडतोब लक्षात आलं, की काहीही करून त्याला शेरलॉकसोबत असायचंय. पण मला एकटीला सोडून जायला त्याचा जीव होत नव्हता. त्या परिस्थितीत एकटीनं तिथं थांबायची माझीही तयारी नव्हती. पण शेरलॉकलाही एकट्यानं जाऊ द्यायचं नव्हतं.

"तुम्ही येताय की नाही?" त्यांनी परत विचारलं.

"नाही, माझ्या लेकीला एकटीला नाही ठेवता येणार. आम्ही मागून टॅक्सीतून येतो." बाबाचा चेहरा दगडी झालेला.

ते लोक निघाले. मी बाबाजवळ गेले. त्यानं मला इतकं घट्ट जवळ घेतलं, की त्याचा आवळलेला दगडी चेहरा नि धपापणारा श्वास माझ्यापासून लपलाच नाही. तो मनातून केव्हाच शेरलॉकजवळ पोचला होता. "बाबा, तू जायला हवंस त्याच्याबरोबर." मी त्याला म्हटलं.

"नाही गं, जिनी, आपण जाऊ ना मागोमाग."

"माझी मी टॅक्सीतून येईन ना बाबा. त्याला जाग आली नि तू जवळ नसलास तर?"

इतक्यात कुठूनशी आई अवतीर्ण झाली. घराबाहेर अॅम्ब्युलन्स बघून ती चरकली असणार. पण अशा वेळी घाबरून जाईल, तर ती माझी आई कसली? पळतच '२२१ बी'मधे जाऊन तिनं काय काय गोळा करून आणलं, मला बाबापासून दूर केलं नि त्याला ढकललं. "जा, पळ."

"ग्रेस, मी..."

"जा, जॉन. तुझ्या नवर्यासोबत असायला हवंस तू आत्ता. जा, पळ. अजून असेल अॅम्ब्युलन्स इथेच." मला घट्ट धरून ठेवत तिनं त्याला सांगितलं.

बाबानं तिच्याकडे बघितलं, मग माझ्याकडे बघितलं. माझ्या कपाळावर ओठ टेकत, तिच्या गालाला हात लावला त्यानं. नि मग धावत गेलासुद्धा. मग मात्र मला जे रडू कोसळलंय, ते थांबता थांबेचना. "सगळं नीट होईल. काही नाही व्हायचं त्याला," असं काहीतरी समजावत, जवळ घेऊन आईनं मला शांत केलं. मी जरा शांत झाल्यावर लगेच टॅक्सीतून आम्ही हॉस्पिटल गाठलं.

शेरलॉकला बघायला आम्हांला त्यांनी आत जाऊ दिलं, तेव्हा त्याला जाग आलेली होती. आम्हांला बघून तो हसला. पण बाबा भडकलेलाच होता. त्याला इतकं भडकलेलं मी कधीच पाहिलं नव्हतं. मला समजू शकतं म्हणा. शेरलॉकला असं बघून त्याचा उडालेला थरकाप, मग शेरलॉकला काहीही होणार नाहीये, हे डॉक्टरांच्या तोंडून ऐकेपर्यंत बाहेर ताटकळत काढलेले लांबलचक - न संपणारे तास... सगळंच. शेरलॉक नसलाच - तर काय, असा विचार करत बाहेर उभं राहिल्याचं मला आठवतं. शेरलॉकशिवाय माझं काय होईल हा विचार मला करवेचना. मग मी बाबाचा विचार करत बसले. शेरलॉक नसला, तर बाबाचं काय होईल? बाबा परत कधीच पहिल्यासारखा व्हायचा नाही. मी त्या दोघांची यथेच्छ चेष्टा करत असले, तरी ते काही खरं नव्हे. त्यांच्याइतकं नि त्यांच्यासारखं एकमेकांच्या प्रेमात असणं म्हणजे काय याची नुसती कल्पना जरी मला कधी करता आली, तरी मी स्वतःला धन्य समजीन. नि एका फडतूस नशेच्या मोहापायी शेरलॉकनं ते सगळं उधळून दिलेलं. बाबा भडकेल नाही तर काय? शेरलॉकला काहीही होऊ शकलं असतं या कल्पनेनं मलाही राग अनावर झाला.

पण माझा राग टिकला नाही. त्याला जाग आलेली बघितल्यावर एकदम हायसं - हलकं हलकं वाटलं. धावत त्याच्याजवळ जाऊन मी त्याला मिठी मारली. तो आडवा असल्यानं ते जमलं नाही, पण तरी मी त्याच्या गळ्यात पडलेच. त्यानं माझ्या पाठीवर हात टाकत मला जवळ ओढलं. "हो-हो, शांत हो क्रम्पेट," तो म्हणाला. सर्वसाधारण आई-बाबा 'सोन्या', 'राजा', 'पिल्ल्या' असं काहीबाही मुलांना म्हणतात. शेरलॉकनं मला कधीच अशा नावांनी हाक मारलेली नाही. तो नेहमीच मला माझ्या नावानं हाक मारतो. पण अगदी क्वचित, सठीसहामाशी कधीतरी मला 'क्रम्पेट' म्हणून हाक मारतो. का कुणास ठाऊक.

"बरी आहे मी." त्याच्या हॉस्पिटल गाउनमधे मान खुपसत मी म्हटलं. "तू बरा आहेस, मग मीपण बरी आहे." मी वर बघितलं, पण तो माझ्याकडे बघत नव्हता. तो बाबाकडे बघत होता.

"जॉन," बाबाकडे बघत त्यानं आपला हात थोडा उचलला. बाबाच्या हातात देण्यासाठी जणू.

"किती वेळा, शेरलॉक?" बाबा कमालीचा संतापलेला असतो, तेव्हाच मी बाबाचा असा, इतका खालच्या सुरातला आवाज ऐकलाय. "किती वेळा सांगितलंय तुला, किती वेळा 'विनवलंय'? असा बेदरकारपणे नको वागत जाऊस. पण तुला कामापुढे कधी काही दिसलंय? दुसर्या 'कुणाची' कधी पर्वा केली आहेस तू? कधीच नाही. मग मागे कुणाचंही काहीही होवो."

मी शेरलॉकच्या गळ्यातून हात काढत सरळ झाले, पण त्याच्या जवळून हलले नाही. त्याचा हात सोडला नाही. अर्थात मी मधेही पडणार नव्हतेच. त्याला असंच पाहिजे. "आयॅम - सॉरी," तो पुटपुटला.

"सॉरी? सॉरी म्हटलं म्हणजे झालं?" बाबा अजूनच संतापला. माझ्याकडे बोट दाखवत म्हणाला, "जिनीला सापडलास तू. 'बेशुद्धावस्थेत पडलेला'. तिला वाटलं की तू जिवंत नाहीयेस! 'तुझ्या'मुळे शेरलॉक, तुझ्यामुळे. तिच्या डोक्यातून हे कधीही पुसलं जाणार नाही. तुझ्या या असल्या निष्काळजी वागण्यामुळे. कारण? फक्त तुझा हट्टीपणा. तुला कायम तुझंच खरं करायचं असतं!" शेरलॉकनं पुढे होऊन बाबाचा हात धरला. बाबा हताश होऊन बोलायचा थांबला. शेजारच्या खुर्चीत बसला. मागे बघितलं तर माझ्या खांद्यावर हात ठेवून आई उभी होती. शेरलॉकचा हात सोडून मी थोडी मागे झाले. आईवर रेलले. ती होती म्हणून किती बरं! बाबा नुसता जमिनीकडे नजर खिळवून बसला होता. म्हणाला, "तुला समजत नाही का? याचा त्रास फक्त तुला एकट्याला नाही होत. मला होतो, जिनीला होता. ग्रेसला होतो. तू आता पहिल्यासारखा स्वत:चा जीव धोक्यात घालायला मोकळा नाहीस. पहिल्यासारखा तरुणपण नाहीयेस तू आता, आपण कुणीच नाहीयोत." उठून जवळ जाऊन त्यानं शेरलॉकचा हात हातात घेतला नि त्याच्या नजरेत नजर रोखून एकटक बघत राहिला. "माझ्याकडे बघ नि मला वचन दे, परत असं कधीच करणार नाहीस. परत इतके पॅचेस् लावणार नाहीस नि त्या कॅफीनसारखं काही खाणारही नाहीस. निदान मला सांगितल्याशिवाय तरी नाहीच नाही. शेरलॉक, असा नको रे वागूस माझ्याशी. मी कसा जाऊ देऊ तुला, मी..." बाबाला पुढे बोलता येईना. मलापण घशात काहीतरी टोचल्यासारखं वाटायला लागलं.

किती तरी वेळ शेरलॉक बाबाकडे एकटक बघत राहिला. बाबाच्या शब्दांच्याही पकीकडचं काहीतरी ऐकत-बघत असल्यासारखा. अखेर म्हणाला, "मी वचन देतो तुला," मग पुढे बोलायच्या आधी अडखळला नि मग बाबाच्या नजरेला सरळ नजर देत हलकेच कुजबुजला, "आय स्वेअर, माय लव्ह."

"जॉन" सोडून इतर कुठल्या नावानं बाबाला हाक मारताना मी शेरलॉकला कधीच पाहिलं नव्हतं. रोखून धरलेला श्वास मी नकळत सोडून दिला. एकमेकांना प्रेमाच्या नावांनी हाका मारत नाहीत ते कधीच. फार फार तर "मॅड बास्टर्ड", "ब्लडी वॅंकर" किंवा "इडियट".

मला जसं आठवलं तसं सांगतेय, असं मी म्हटलं खरं. पण हे सगळं असंच्या असंच घडलं. त्या दिवशीचा शब्द न् शब्द माझ्या डोक्यात पक्का कोरलेला आहे. अजूनही. कधी विसरूच शकत नाही मी. कारण शेरलॉक हे बोलला नि बाबाचा चेहरा बघता बघता विस्कटून गेला. त्यानं शेरलॉकच्या खांद्यावर मान टाकली. तो नक्की रडत असणार. पण मला माहीत नाही, आम्ही बाहेर हॉलमधे गेलो. कारण आईनं मला जवळ घेतलं, नि मला बाहेर घेऊन गेली.

बाहेर माझा हात हातात घेऊन बसलेली असताना आईपण डोळे पुसत होती. मी तिच्याकडे बघत होते ते तिला कळलं असणार. "मलापण हवा आहे तो, जिनी." इतकंच म्हणून ती गप्प झाली. मीपण अजून काही विचारत बसले नाही.

शेवटी बाबा शेरलॉकच्या खोलीतून बाहेर आला तेव्हा पार दमलेला दिसत होता. एका 'जादू की झप्पी'नं त्याला बरं वाटलं असतं. म्हणून उठून त्याला मिठी मारली मी. "कशी आहेस?" मला म्हणाला.

"मी? माझं काय, बाबा? तू बरा आहेस का?"

तो हसला, पण चांगलाच थकला होता. "काय माहीत. खूप दमलोय नि जाम वैतागलोय, अजूनही."

आई उठून जवळ आली. "जॉन, चल, थोडी कॉफी घेऊ."

"हम्म. कॉफी हवीय. पण - जिनी?" माझ्याकडे बघत म्हणाला.

"मी थांबते इथे. शेरलॉकशी बोलते."

'काय' असा प्रश्न मला बाबाच्या तोंडावर आलेला दिसत होता. पण आई त्याच्या खांद्यावर हात टाकत त्याला घेऊन गेलीसुद्धा. कसली मस्त आहे ना माझी आई?

मी परत शेरलॉकच्या खोलीत गेले. तो डोळे मिटून पडला होता, पण झोपलेला नक्की नव्हता. मगाशी बाबा ज्या खुर्चीत बसला होता, तिथे बसून मी त्याचं तोंड माझ्याकडे वळवलं. "कसं वाटतंय आता?"

"ठीक. माझा लॅपटॉप असता तर बरं झालं असतं."

"माझ्या मते तुला आराम करायची गरज आहे."

"हॉस्पिटलमधे कुणी कसा आराम करू शकतं? लोक दर दोन तासांनी येऊन उठवतात नि सांगतात, आराम करा. शक्यच नाहीये आराम करणं."

"त्याला प्रॉमिस केलंस तू, ते ऐकलंय मी. साक्षीदार आहे मी त्या वचनाला."

मान डोलावत म्हणाला, "मला माहीत आहे."

"मग? तू ते पाळलंस तर बरं होईल."

सुस्कारा सोडत म्हणाला, "तुला घाबरवून सोडलं ना मी? आयॅम सॉरी." मनापासून बोलत असावा तो.

"हं. खरंच घाबरले होते मी. तू - तू 'पडला' होतास, शेरलॉक. तोंडावर." नुसत्या आठवणीनंच मला परत घशात काहीतरी टोचल्यासारखं वाटायला लागलं. "कसला विचार करत होतास तू? खरंच काही विचार तरी करत होतास का?"

"अहं. मी केसबद्दल विचार करत होतो."

"लोकांचापण विचार करत जा कधीतरी, ओके? हवं तर तुझ्या मोबाईलमधे मी अलार्म सेट करून देते. केसवर काम करत असताना तो लाव. म्हणजे मग दर तासानी वाजेल तो - तुला एक कुटुंब आहे रे. तू मेला-बिला नाहीस तर त्यांना बरं वाटेल. त्यामुळे काही अगोचरपणा करू नको..."

शेरलॉक हसायला लागला. "याहून वाईट गोष्टी सुचल्या आहेत तुला खरं म्हणजे."

"हो तर. ते ऑरेन्ज-पीनट-बनाना सरप्राईज आठवतंय ना? काय भयानक प्रकार झालेला तो! तो ब्लेण्डर तेव्हा बिघडला तो बिघडलाच."

शेरलॉक हसत सुटला. "आह, युजिनिया. तुझ्याबरोबर असताना कधीच कंटाळा येत नाही मला." ही म्हणजे शेरलॉककडून स्तुतीची परमावधी होती. मग परत तो जरा गंभीर झाला नि माझ्याकडे आर्त नजरेनं बघत राहिला. "मी असा नसतो तर बरं झालं असतं, असं मला तुझ्या बाबामुळे सर्वप्रथम वाटलं. तू दुसरी."

"पण तू आहेस तसा आवडतोस मला. बाबालापण."

"तुम्हांला अजून चांगलं कुणीतरी मिळायला हवं होतं."

"कुणापेक्षा चांगलं?" मला भरून येत होतं आता. "तू सगळ्यांपेक्षा वेगळाच आहेस. तेच बरं आहे!"

"पण मी लोकांना दुखावतो, तेव्हा मला बरं नाही वाटत. विशेषतः ज्यांना कधीच दुखवू नये असं मला वाटत असतं, त्यांना दुखावतो तेव्हा." परत काहीतरी बोलायला धीर गोळा करत असल्यासारखा माझ्याकडे बघत राहिला. "माझं खूप प्रेम आहे तुमच्यावर." आता मात्र माझ्या गंगा-जमुना वाहायला लागल्या. "मी असा नसतो, तर मग तुम्हांला त्याबद्दल शंका आली नसती."

"पण मला नाहीच कधी शंका आलेली," नाक पुसत मी म्हटलं. "मला दिसतं तुझ्या डोक्यात काय काय चाललेलं असतं ते." शेरलॉक परत हसला. तो आता तुम्हांला काहीही सांगू दे, त्याचेपण डोळे भरून आले होते. मी त्याचा हात हातात घेत कुजबुजले, "आय लव्ह यू टू."

हुश्श. दमले मी. यानं फार दमायला होतं बाबा.

तर मुद्दा काय आहे - निकोटीन पॅचेसबद्दल कळल्यावर माझं काय झालं असेल ते आता तुम्हांला कळेल. मला नि बाबाला दिलेलं वचन त्यानं इतक्या सहजासहजी मोडून चालण्यातलं नव्हतं. म्हणून त्याला सरळ तोंडावर विचारायचं मी ठरवलंय. इतका वेळ तेच करायला मी धीर गोळा करतेय. आता जाते त्याच्याशी बोलायला. बोलून झालं, की पुढचं लिहिते.

नंतर

हम्म. जसं ठरवलं होतं तसं काही झालं नाही. 

बाबा बाहेर जाईपर्यंत मी थांबले होते. मग मी शेरलॉकला त्यांच्या व्हरांड्यात गाठलं. "तू निकोटीन पॅचेस् लावले होतेस म्हणे. काय होतं ते प्रकरण?" मी त्याला थेट फैलावरच घेतलं. 

तो नुसता बघत राहिला. "हां, तेऽ. लावले होते. गेल्या आठवड्यात."

माझा विश्वासच बसेना. किती बेफिकीरपणे बोलत होता तो. "लावले होते? आम्हाला प्रॉमिस केलं होतंस, त्याचं काय आणि? ते असंच? मोडायला दिलं होतंस? तुला काही बरंवाईट झालं म्हणजे? की ते इतकं काही महत्त्वाचं नाहीये?" आता मी माझेच शब्द आठवून आठवून लिहितेय. पण तेव्हा इतकं मुद्देसूद बोलण्याइतकी मी भानावर नव्हते. नि शिवाय तारस्वरात किंचाळत होते ते निराळंच.

शेरलॉकचा चेहरा बघण्यासारखा झाला होता. ’देवा-माझीच मुलगी माझ्यावर ओरडतेय-आता मी काय करू’ प्रकारचा चेहरा करून तो माझ्याकडे बघतच राहिला. "जिनी, शांत हो आधी. मी कुठलंही वचन मोडलेलं नाहीये."

"तूच आत्ता म्हणालास, निकोटीन पॅचेस लावले होते म्हणून."

उठून माझ्या हाताला धरून त्यानं मला सोफ्यावर नेऊन बसवलं. मग माझ्या शेजारी बसला. म्हणाला, "ऐक, ऐक जरा." मी थोडी शांत झाले. "तुझ्या बाबानं मला निकोटीन पॅचेसबद्दल सक्त सूचना दिलेल्या आहेत, पण किती पॅचेस लावले तर चालतील, ते नाही सांगितलेलं. एकूण किती डोस चालेल, ते सांगितलंय. चोवीस तासांत जास्तीत जास्त तीस मिलिग्रॅम्स. मी त्याहून जास्त निकोटीन घेतलेलं नाही."

"मग? आई खोटं बोलतेय माझी?"

"नाही. खोटं कसं बोलेल? तिचं निरीक्षण चुकीचं नाहीये, पण निष्कर्ष मात्र चुकीचा आहे. तिनी पाहिलेले तीन पॅचेस अगदी लहान डोसांचे होते. सात-सात मिलिग्रॅम्सचे. म्हणजे तीन पॅचेस लावूनसुद्धा मी माझं लिमिट ओलांडलेलं नव्हतं."

मी त्याच्याकडे रोखून बघितलं. "नक्की? की मला थापा मारतो आहेस?"

"तुला कशा थापा मारीन मी जिनी? तुला माहीत आहे."

"ओह," आता राग ओसरला म्हणताना मला एकदम अधांतरीच वाटायला लागलं. "पण... परवा? परवा तुझ्या हातून काहीतरी गुन्हा घडल्यासारखाच वागत होतास तू! आई म्हणाली, बाबाला सांगीन. नि तू लगेच सारवासारव वगैरे केलीस, ती?"

"कारण तुझ्या बाबानंपण हे असंच तारांगण केलं असतं. तुझ्यासारखंच. आत्ता इतकं काम असताना त्याला कोण तोंड देईल?" सुस्कारा सोडत शेरलॉक म्हणाला, "त्याला नि तुला दिलेलं वचन मी नाही मोडणार कधी. अती झालं की माझं मलापण कळतं. नसेल घेतली मी माझ्या तब्बेतीची धड काळजी पूर्वी, मला मान्य आहे. पण मला असं अवेळी मरून जाण्यातही रस नाहीय."

"हं, ते एक बरं आहे! अवेळी मरणं वाईट!"

शेरलॉकला एकूण अंदाज आला होता. "काय मग? आरडाओरडा करायचं कारण नाही म्हटल्यावर आवाज एकदम खाली आलेला दिसतोय."

"हो. अगदी. हा विषय पुरे आता. दुसरं काहीतरी बोल."

"एक आयडिया आहे. मी तुला ऍन्जेलोच्या रेस्टॉरण्टमधे नेतो जेवायला. येतेस?"

"होऽऽऽऽऽ! वाईन पिऊ देशील?"

"एका अटीवर. बाबाला सांगायचं नाही."

"मी सांगते का त्याला कधीतरी?"

तर - निकोटीन पॅचेस प्रकरण निकालात निघालं. मला वाईन प्यायला मिळाली. शिवाय ऍन्जेलोच्या इथे एक गोऽड नवीन वेटर आलाय. तो येता जाता मला मस्का लावत होता, ते वेगळंच. अर्थात - शेरलॉकनं तत्परतेनं त्याला विचारलंच - त्याच्या गरोदर गर्लफ्रेण्डचं नि त्याच्या आई-बाबांचं सध्या पटतंय का? मग तो परत माझ्या वाटेला गेला नाही.

हुह. बाबा लोकांचं हे असंच.

क्रमशः


	4. १२ सप्टेंबर

दी ब्लॉग ऑफ युजिनिया व्ही. वॉटसन, नाइट ऑफ दी गार्टर  
१२ सप्टेंबर

जगातली सगळ्यांत आळशी ब्लॉगर आहे मी. स-हा दिवस आणि एक शब्दही लिहिलेला नाही मी. बाबा इतके दिवस कधीही खाडा करत नाही. अर्थात तो करूही शकत नाही म्हणा. त्याचे चाहते चोवीस तास जरी शेरलॉकच्या नवीन साहसावाचून राहिले तरी पुष्कळ झालं म्हणायचं. बाबानं लिहिलं नाही, की ते लगेच त्याच्यामागे लिहायसाठी लकडा लावतात. नाहीतर माझा ब्लॉग. तो कुणीच वाचत नाही. मी सेटिंगच तसं केलं आहे. याला कुणी आत्मकेंद्रितपणाही म्हणेल. पण माझ्या पुढे गाजणार असलेल्या आठवणींचा हा कच्चा मसुदा आहे, असंच म्हणायला मला आवडतं.

सध्या इकडे गडबड चालू होती. आई आठवड्याभरासाठी रशियाला गेली होती. कुठल्याश्या रोमन सम्राटाचा सापळा सापडला होता म्हणे, तो तपासायला. किती वर्षांपूर्वीचा सापळा, तरी अजून चाललंच आहे. मी मात्र जागेपणीचा जवळ जवळ सगळा वेळ लिउनीडकडेच होते. लिउनीड म्हणजे माझा बुद्धिबळाचा शिक्षक. आता माझ्या स्पर्धा जवळ आल्यायत. मला इण्टरनॅशनल मास्टर व्हायचं असेल, तर कामाला लागायला हवंच. ख्रिस्मसनंतर होणार्या स्टॉकहोमच्या आंतरराष्ट्रीय स्पर्धेत मला बहुधा खेळता येईल, असं चाललंय. बघू, एवढ्यातच उडायला नको.

बाकी सध्या आमच्या स्टेटली वेन जहागिरीत बॅटमन आणि रॉबिन भलतेच प्रेमात आलेत. काय झालंय कुणास ठाऊक. जरा विचित्र दिसतात, पण गोSडही दिसतात. परवा मी स्वैपाकघरात आले, तेव्हा बाबा भांडी घासत होता - शेरलॉक त्याच्या मागे उभा राहिलेला. हात बाबाच्या कमरेवर नि बाबाच्या मानेत खुपसलेलं डोकं. बाबा खिदळतोय. आता या वयाच्या पुरुषांनी खिदळलेलं काय बरं दिसतं का? मी आल्या पावली उलटी फिरले. पण आता दिसलं ते दिसलंच ना? ते कसं पुसणार? 'देवा, हे मी काय बघतेय' असं म्हणते मी या असल्या वेळांना. पण कालच्या रात्रीसारख्याही वेळा असतातच. मी त्या दोघांना झोपायच्या आधी गुडनाईट म्हणायला '२२१'मधे गेले होते. हे दोघं जण एकमेकांच्या अंगावर रेलून टीव्ही बघत बसलेले. शेरलॉकचं डोकं बाबाच्या खांद्यावर. अशा वेळी मला हमखास अगदी मुलींसारखं 'कित्त्ती गोSSSड' असं वाटायला लागतं.

श्श! कुणाला सांगू नका बरं का. मला ओळखतात लोक.

नि आज झॅकचं काहीतरी तिसरंच. त्याला काय झालंय मला कळतंच नाहीय. इथे माझ्या उद्याच्या वाचकांना थोडी पार्श्वभूमी सांगायला हवी.

झॅक माझा सगळ्यात जवळचा मित्र आहे. मी मुलींच्या शाळेत - फ्रँकाइस, हॉलण्ड - जात असल्यामुळे मला खूप पोरं भेटत नाहीत, पण झॅक समोरच राहतो नि त्यामुळे आम्ही प्राथमिक शाळेत असल्यापासून आमची मैत्री आहे. आम्ही साधारण आठ वर्षांचे असताना तो नि त्याचे आईबाबा इथे राहायला आले. तुमचा विश्वास बसणार नाही. पण तो सरळ इकडे आला, आमचं दार वाजवलं नि विचारलं की इकडे खेळायला कुणी लहान मुलं आहेत का? त्यावर शेरलॉकनं काय करावं? त्याला सांगितलं, 'जा, तिकडे गल्लीच्या कोपर्यावर उभा राहा नि ओरड मोठ्यांदा - कुणी खेळायला मिळेल का - बघ काय होतं ते.' नशिबानं असलं काही करायच्या आत बाबानं काय चाललंय ते ऐकलं नि त्यानं झॅकला '२१९'मधे बोलावलं. मला भेटायला. सुरुवातीला मला तो एक नंबरचा झंपट मुलगा वाटला. तसा तो झंपटच निघाला, पण मग त्याची सवय झाली नि आमची मैत्रीही झाली.

आज शाळा सुटल्यावर नेहमीप्रमाणे मला झॅक भेटला. माझी शाळा घरापासून जवळच आहे. मी जेवायलाही घरी येऊ शकते, इतकी जवळ. कधी कधी आमच्या घरी इतक्या इतक्या भारी गोष्टी चाललेल्या असतात, की मला कुणीतरी घराबाहेर हाकलेपर्यंत मी घरीच रेंगाळते. तर ते असो. झॅकची शाळा पुढे साधारण मैलावर आहे. तोपण चालतच येतो. तो माझ्या शाळेबाहेर माझ्यासाठी थांबतो नि मग आम्ही एकदम घरी येतो. मी फँकाईसमधे जायला लागल्यापासून, म्हणजे मी बारा वर्षांची असल्यापासून, आम्ही नेहमी एकत्रच येतो.

मेट्सीच्या मते झॅक माझ्या प्रेमात पडलाय. माझ्या मते मेट्सीचं डोकं तपासून घ्यायला हवंय. कारण तिला सगळीच मुलं प्रेमात पडलेली आहेत असंच वाटत असतं. एकतर माझ्या तरी नाहीतर तिच्या तरी. नि त्यात तो नि मी इतका वेळ एकत्र असतो म्हटल्यावर तर झालंच. आमची नुसती मैत्री असू शकेल नि आम्हांला एकत्र टाईमपास करायला आवडतही असू शकेल, असं काही तिला वाटत नाही. बाकी झॅक खर्रच माझ्या प्रेमात पडला, तर मला काय वाटेल कोण जाणे. म्हणजे, तो तसा चांगला आहे. फुटबॉल खेळतो, पोहायला जातो. फिट वगैरे आहे. नि त्याला चिक्कार गर्लफ्रेंड्सही आहेत. महिनाभरापेक्षा जास्त एकही टिकत नाही, ते सोडा.

असो. तर आज काय झालं - मी शाळेतून बाहेर पडले नि तो मला भेटला. म्हणाला, "तर - जिनी."

"चल, झॅक." नि आम्ही बेकर स्ट्रीटकडे चालायला लागलो.

"मग? तुलापण बोलावलंय म्हणे पॉल स्टार्कीच्या पार्टीला. वीकेण्डला."

"हम्म. मीच काय, आमच्या अर्ध्या वर्गालापण बोलावलंय."

"मग? जाणारेस तू?"

"हम्म. बहुतेक. पॉल स्टार्की जरा आगाऊच आहे. पण ती सगळी मंडळी भेटली नाहीयेत मला खूप दिवसांत."

"हम्म..." मग वाक्य अर्ध्यात सोडून तो थांबला. अडखळत म्हणाला, "मग आपण सोबत जाऊ... म्हणजे... कारपूल वगैरेसारखं काहीतरी. म्हणजे खूप काही कार्यक्रम असं नाही. असंच - पार्टीला जाऊ. तू नि मी... थोडं काहीतरी खाऊ या...वगैरे?"

तो जरा विचित्रच वागत होता. "हं? ओके, चालेल ना. मेट्सी नि ब्रिनपण येणारेत. नि ब्रिनचा बॉयफ्रेंडपण. आपण सगळेच मावू तुझ्या आईच्या गाडीत." आता हे आठवताना माझ्या लक्षात येतंय, मी व्यवस्थित गाढवपणा केलाय.

मग तो एकदम उचकल्यासारखंच करायला लागला. धड काही बोलेचना. "त्यांच्याबरोबर जायचंय का तुला? ओके. मी असं नव्हतो म्हणत - मरो, मी जाणारपण नाही कदाचित. सोड." नि तो इतका भरभर चालत सुटला की मला जवळजवळ धावायला लागलं. मग घरी येईपर्यंत काही बोलणं झालंच नाही.

आता हे जर का त्याचं मला 'विचारणं' असेल, तर त्यानंही नीटच माती खाल्लेली आहे.

असो. महत्त्वाची गोष्ट. ज्याबद्दल लिहायला म्हणून मी इथे बसलेय. देवा, मी मुद्द्यावर यायला कधी शिकणार कोण जाणे.

तर - मी माझा बुद्धिबळाचा डाव मांडून बसले होते, तेव्हा बाबा डोकावला. "बाहेर जाऊ या," तो म्हणाला. त्याचे डोळे चमकत होते. मी ताबडतोब उठून कोट घेतला नि आम्ही निघालोच.

आम्ही असं बरेचदा करतो. मी नि बाबा. दर चारेक दिवसांनी तो येतो नि 'चल, चक्कर मारून येऊ या' वगैरे काहीतरी म्हणतो. की आम्ही निघालोच भटकायला. बागेत जातो. नाहीतर एखादं आईसक्रीम किंवा कॉफी. किंवा मग चोरबाजारात. मला प्रचंड आवडतात तिथली दुकानं. मला आमची ही चक्कर खूप आवडते. घर, आई, शेरलॉक, बुद्धिबळ, गृहपाठ, गुन्ह्यांचा तपास, हाडकं... सगळ्यापासून लांब. आमचे आम्हीच. आमच्या या असल्या भटकंतीमधेच मला बरेचदा बाबा खराखुरा भेटला आहे. मनापासून बोलला आहे. मी नि आई एकतर सकाळी नाश्त्याला म्हणून बाहेर पडतो, नाहीतर रात्री टीव्ही बघताना तरी गप्पा मारतो. शेरलॉकबरोबर गप्पा होतात त्या कॅबमधून असंच कामाशिवाय भटकताना. किंवा बुद्धिबळाचा डाव नुसताच समोर मांडून. पण मी नि बाबा मात्र असे मधून मधून बाहेर सटकतो.

आज नुसतेच भटकायला गेलो रीजण्ट्स पार्कमधे. ते अगदी कोपर्यावरच आहे. आम्ही बरेचदा तिकडे जातो. "आज जेवायला नको बाहेर, तुझी आई स्वैपाक करणार आहे," इति बाबा.

"हं. मस्त," त्याच्या हातात हात अडकवत मी म्हटलं. "मला इतकी भूक लागलीय की समोर प्यादी तरंगताना दिसायला लागलेली मला."

"मला बुद्धिबळातलं थोडं कळत असतं तर बरं झालं असतं ना? तसं मला थोडंफार कळतं, तुला खेळताना बघून बघून. पण ते तितपतच."

"तू बघायला येतोस ना? तेच आवडतं मला."

"मी येईनच गं."

मग आम्ही नुसतेच शांतपणे रेंगाळत राहिलो. मग त्याला म्हटलं, "बाबा, तुला एक विचारू? थोडं सिरियस आहे."

"विचार ना. बसायचं का आपण?"

"हं, चालेल." एका बाकावर मी मांडी ठोकली. नि विचारलं, "बाबा, आईनं परत लग्न का नाही केलं?"

बाबा थोडा चकित झाला असावा. "हे का बरं मधेच?"

"माहीत नाही. असंच डोक्यात आलं. म्हणजे... ती कुणाबरोबर बाहेरपण जात नाही, बाबा. अजिबात."

"हम्म. नाही जात खरी."

"काय हरकत आहे तिला जायला? किती सुंदर दिसते ती. या वयातपण."

बाबा हसला. "शेवटचं वाक्य तिला सांगायला नको!"

"तिलाच जायचं नसणार. पण का? मला कळतच नाही. याला काय अर्थ आहे? तुला शेरलॉक आहे. पण तिला? ती - एकटी आहे, बाबा. मला अगदी आवडत नाही हे."

"ती एकटी नाहीय. तू आहेस की तिला. मी आहे. नि शेरलॉकपण आहेच."

"बाबा, मी तसं म्हणत नाहीये आणि हे तुलापण माहितेय."

बाबा परत हसला. "जिनी, मी नि शेरलॉक कधी डेटवर नाही गेलो." मग तो शांत बसला. चेहर्यावर विनोदी भाव.

"काय झालं बाबा?"

"काही नाही. शेरलॉकबरोबर डेटवर गेलो तर कसं वाटेल, त्याचा विचार करत होतो. छे! नाही कल्पना करता येत. ते असो. मी म्हणतोय, आमचं वेगळं होतं. तो आधीपासूनच आमच्या आयुष्यात होताच. फक्त..." बोलता बोलता बाबा गप्प झाला. "असो. मी म्हणणार होतो, आमच्या बाबतीत गोष्टी सहज घडल्या. पण नाही, तसं नाहीय ते."

"मला तर सहजच दिसतंय सगळं."

"तुला असं वाटतंय ते बरंच आहे. आम्ही सगळ्यांनी तसं ठरवलंच होतं. तुझ्या आयुष्यात शक्यतो ढवळाढवळ होता कामा नये. पण... आपण भरकटलो. तू आईबद्दल विचारत होतीस."

बरोबर, पण हे जे काही चाललं होतं, ते जास्त इंट्रेस्टिंग होतं. पण मी फार मागे न लागता सोडून दिलं. मी सात वर्षांची असताना हे जे काही आमच्या कुटुंबात घडलेलं असेल, त्याबद्दल बोलायला बसलं तर इतकी लहानशी चक्कर पुरणार नाही बहुतेक. "बाबा, ती माझ्यामुळे एकटी राहतेय, असं मला व्हायला नकोय." मी म्हटलं.

"नाही, त्यामुळे नाही. नक्की." ’तुला वाटतंय तसं नाहीये’ असं सगळेच जण कुणाचीही समजूत घालताना म्हणतात. पण बाबाच्या शब्दांत त्यापलीकडची खातरी होती. जणू आईच्या एकटं असण्यामागचं खरं कारण त्याला माहीत होतं आणि ते मी म्हणतेय ते नव्हतं, नि म्हणून तो शांतपणे मला समजावत होता.

बाबाकडे रोखून बघत मी विचारलं, "बाबा, तू काहीतरी लपवतोयस माझ्यापासून."

माझ्या नजरेला नजर भिडवत त्यानं सुस्कारा सोडला. "काही गोष्टी सांगणं माझ्या हातातलं नाही, पिल्ल्या."

"तुझं प्रेम होतं तिच्यावर. ना?" त्याच्यावर रेलत, पण नजर बागेकडे टाकत मी त्याला विचारलं.

माझा हात हातात घेऊन बाबा म्हणाला, "हो. खूप. अजूनही आहे."

"पण तू तिच्या प्रेमात 'पडला' नाहीयेस. ना?"

बाबाला हसू फुटलं. "हे असले क्रियापदांचे फरक फार फार तर सिनेमात महत्त्वाचे ठरत असतील." मग माझ्याकडे वळून म्हणाला, "तू आता मोठी झालीस. ना? तुला कळेल कदाचित, एका वेळी एकापेक्षा जास्त लोकांवर प्रेम करणं शक्य असतं. पण कधीतरी निवड करण्याची वेळ येते. तेव्हा किती दुखतं, ते कळायची वेळ तुझ्यावर कधीही येऊ नये."

"तू त्याची निवड केलीस."

बाबानं आवंढा गिळला. "इतकं सोपं नव्हतं. मी... सोड. तुला वाटतंय तितकं सोपं नाही गेलं मला."

एकदम माझ्या डोक्यात आलं, "बाबा... ती... ती तुझ्यासाठी झुरत बसलीय? म्हणून कुणासोबत जात नसेल ती डेटवर?"

बाबा माझ्याकडे बघत राहिला. समोर सुरुंगांचं मैदान असावं नि पाऊल टाकण्यापूर्वी समोरचा प्रत्येक दगड काळजीपूर्वक निरखून बघावा तसा. "अहं. झुरत नाहीय ती. माझ्यासाठी तर नाहीच."

"मला नेहमी असं वाटतं बाबा, की आईच्या आयुष्यात कुणाची तरी जागा रिकामी आहे. पण ती कधीच त्याबद्दल बोलत नाही. आहे का कुणी असं? तिला..." मला एकदम खूप प्रश्न पडले. "बाबा, ती..."

बाबानं मला हातानं थांबवलं. "हे सगळं तू तिला विचारायला हवंस, राणी. मी तिच्याबद्दल कसं सांगू? ती - तुला वाटतंय त्याहून गुंतागुंतीचं आहे हे सगळं. पण मी एक सांगू शकतो तुला. आमचं जुळलं, कारण आमच्यात काही गोष्टी सारख्याच होत्या. आम्हांला त्या दिसल्या, कळल्या. आम्ही समजून घेतल्या."

काय म्हणायचं होतं त्याला? त्याच्या डोळ्यांत बघत मी विचारलं, "बाबा, तुला वाईट तरी वाटलंय का कधी? लग्न मोडायला नको होतं, असं वाटलंय कधी?"

बाबा चपापलेला दिसला. म्हणाला, "तुला तसं व्हायला हवं होतं, जिनी?"

"मला? बाबा... प्लीज, काळजी नको करूस. ’घटस्फोटित पालकांचं पुनर्मीलन व्हावं म्हणून झुरणारं मूल’ नाहीये मी. मला असं कधी वाटलं असेलच, तर तिथून पुष्कळ पुढे आलेय मी."

"ओह, मग ठीक आहे. मला नाही वाईट वाटलेलं कधी. खरंच, अजून काय हवं असणार मला? तुझी आई नि मी अजूनही चांगले मित्र आहोत. तुझे पालक म्हणून एकत्र असू शकतो. तुझा ताबा कुणाकडे नि तुला कधी भेटायला मिळेल, असले प्रश्न सोडवत बसायला लागत नाहीत. लग्न मोडलं नसतं, तरी जितकी भेटली असतीस; तितकीच हवी तेव्हा, हवी तेवढी भेटतेस."

"नि तुला तुझ्या जिवलगाबरोबर असताही येतं?" ही माझ्यातली हरखून गेलेली टीन-एजर मुलगी!

बाबानं वैतागून मान हलवली. "देवा! कृपा करून हे शेरलॉकच्या पुढ्यात बोलू नकोस. माझी किती मस्करी करेल तो, तुला कल्पनाही करता यायची नाही. हे जिवलग वगैरे प्रकरण... त्याचा विश्वास नाही असल्या कशावर."

"तुझा आहे?"

बाबा विचारात पडला. "जिनी, नीट ऐक. हे महत्त्वाचं आहे. प्रत्येकासाठी असा कुणी एकच एक माणूस नसतो. ’केवळ आपल्यासाठी बनलेलं’ कुणीतरी, स्वप्नातला राजकुमार, देवानं मारलेल्या गाठी... ज्याच्या प्रेमाशिवाय आपण अपुरे असतो, असं कुणीतरी... असं काही नसतंच. प्रेम काही शोधात येत नाही तुमच्या. किंवा अलगद मांडीवर येऊन पडतही नाही. ते आपण आपल्या माणसासोबत घडवायचं असतं," माझा हात दाबत बाबा म्हणाला. "तुझी आई भेटली, तेव्हा तिच्यासोबत ते बांधता येईल असं वाटलं, बांधावंसं वाटलं. पण तेव्हा कळलं नाही - कदाचित मीच डोळे मिटून घेतले असतील - की मी माझी निवड आधीच करून मोकळा झालो होतो. कधी वाटतं, ती तरी मी केली होती का? मग कुणी केली होती? कुणास ठाऊक."

"सांगितलं ना, नशीब."

बाबानं खांदे उडवले. "तुला तसं वाटत असेल तर तसं. तुला माहितीय, तुझ्या आईसोबत डेटिंग करायचो ना मी, तेव्हा तिला सांगितलं होतं मी - शेरलॉक माझा मित्र आहे की नाही, ते मला ठाऊक नाही. पण त्याच्याखेरीज मी असू शकत नाही. जगण्यासाठी जसं खावं, प्यावं, झोपावं लागतं, श्वास घ्यावा लागतो; तसं मला एका वेडसर कन्सल्टिंग डिटेक्टिव्हला सहन करावं लागतं. अर्थात तेव्हा हे रोमॅंटिकपणे नव्हतं म्हटलं मी, असंच म्हटलं होतं. पण अजूनही ते खरंच आहे." 

"पण आता त्यात तुमच्या जवळिकीची भर."

बाबा हसत सुटला, अगदी चेहरा लाल होईस्तोवर. "आता नोकरीचे तोटे असतात, तसे फायदेही असतात, नाही का?" मला जवळ घेऊन माझ्या खांद्यावर हात टाकत म्हणाला, "आज हे सगळं प्रेमाबिमाबद्दल का बरं? आपल्याला असलेच काही प्रश्न पडलेत का? झॅक महाशयांनी अखेर इरादे बोलून दाखवले की काय?"

मी बाबाला त्या प्रदेशात फिरकू द्यायला बसलेय! "छे! असाच आईचा विचार करत होते."

"तू तिलाच का नाही विचारत?"

"विचारीन. पण असल्या गोष्टी तुझ्याकडूनच कळायची शक्यता जास्त. आई बोलत नाही फारशी."

"हम्म. नाही बोलत खरी. वैयक्तिक बाबतीत तर नाहीच."

बाबानं सांगितलेल्या काही गोष्टी जरा त्रासदायकच होत्या. "बाबा, आत्ता तू शेरलॉकबद्दल असं बोलत होतास आत्ता, जसं तू काही ठरवलंच नाहीस. गोष्टी आपोआप घडत गेल्या तुमच्या बाबतीत. म्हणजे - मला असं विचारायचंय... तू... तुझं प्रेम आहे ना त्याच्यावर?" बाबा डोळे बारीक करून माझ्याकडे बघत राहिला. मी म्हटलं, "ओके, मला दिसतंय तुला काय वाटतंय ते. सगळ्याच मुलांना वाटत असतं, आपल्या आई-बाबांनी कायम एकत्र राहावं. मी वेगळी कुठून असणार? मलापण वाटतंच तसं. फक्त माझ्या डोक्यात तू नि शेरलॉक असता. आईची नि तुझी काळजी करायला, तिला नि तुला मी एकत्र पाहिलंच कुठे आहे? बाबा, तू नि शेरलॉक नाही ना वेगळे होणार कधी? मला माहितीय, मी अती करतेय, पण तरी सांग."

बाबा हसायला लागला. "मला जगायला गरज पडते त्याची, विसरलीस? श्वास घेणं थांबवू शकतो का मी? मग त्याला तरी कसं सोडू शकीन?"

"पण तुला तसं करावंसं वाटत नाहीये, ना?"

"नाही, मला तसं करावंसं वाटत नाहीये." बाकावरून उठत त्यानं मला हात दिला. आम्ही उठून चालायला लागलो, तरी तो थोडा वेळ शांतच होता. "असं उत्तर नको आहे तुला, मला कळतंय," माझ्या खांद्यावर हात टाकत तो म्हणाला, "फक्त... शेरलॉकबद्दल मला काय वाटतं ते मला शब्दांत कधीच नीटसं मांडता येत नाही, इतकंच." 

मला हसायला आलं. हेच शब्द पुरेसे होते हे त्याला ठाऊक नसेल?

क्रमशः


End file.
